


Vacaciones en Marsella

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y sus hijos, junto al clan Weasley y otros amigos de Hogwarts se van de vacaciones en grupo. Lo que el moreno no espera es que al viaje se apunten Scorpius y Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

Harry desayunaba tostadas y leía  _"El Profeta"_  mientras pensaba en los próximos días: Hermione y Ron habían preparado un traslador para los chicos y algunos amigos de Hogwarts para pasar diez días inolvidables en el sitio ese, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Marbella? Bueno, tenía playa, que era lo que a los chicos les importaba, y zonas de ambiente para ligar. Movió la cabeza: aún no había aceptado que su pequeño James —ya no tan pequeño— tuviera una relación de hace dos años con una bruja muy querida, Barshella McMillan, motivo por el cual Harry veía a Ernie demasiado a menudo. Era una suerte que, al menos, su hijo hubiera elegido bien: la chica parecía resuelta y bien avenida —no es que Harry tuviera prejuicios, no—, pero prefería que su familia se ligase a antiguos compañeros que estuvieron de su lado en la guerra que a nietos de mortífagos.

"Se supone que has madurado, Harry, por Merlín, deja a un lado esas tonterías", se dijo, y frunció el ceño mientras acababa su tostada. ¿Qué era eso? Pareciera que una serpiente se hubiera metido en casa. Nah, debían ser alucinaciones, después de tanto tiempo aún soñaba con Voldemort y su horrible cara desfigurada. Pero el sonido volvió cuando Harry dejó la vajilla en el fregadero, y subió las escaleras de su residencia en Grimmauld Place. Ahí lo escuchó más alto y claro. El corazón le latió deprisa. Esperó que ESO no estuviera sucediendo. No. Antes se dejaría poseer de nuevo por ese loco. Sin embargo, sus oídos no le engañaban: mientras sus pasos se dejaban dirigir por él, se dio cuenta de que tenía en su casa a algún hablador de pársel.

—Ssssssssssssshai hasssssssssssssaaaaaaaasssss sssssssssi —Harry creyó morir: el sonido venía del cuarto de su hijo Albus. Presuroso, se dirigió allí subiendo otro tramo de escaleras: el joven yacía sentado sobre la cama, aparentemente distraído mientras manipulaba una pequeña bola parecida a una recordadora. Harry miró a uno y otro lado.

—Hola, papá —saludó el chico menor de los Potter, y al escrutar el semblante de su progenitor, añadió—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Albus... ¿has escuchado eso?

El joven lo miró sin entender.

—¿Eso como qué?

—Algo como... un ruido... desagradable —Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso, ahora un poco más largo, pero igual de desgreñado.

Entonces, volvió a escucharse, esta vez demasiado cerca, demasiado audible.

—Ssssssssssssshai hasssssssssssssaaaaaaaasssss sssssssssi.

No con poca sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que era su propia voz. Su propia voz proyectada en ese pequeño cacharro.

—Oh, te refieres a esto —Albus alzó la pequeña pelotita y explicó—, está hechizada.

Harry se frotó las sienes, tratando de calmar el propio latido de su pecho. ¿Quién podía haber hechizado algo así con su voz? Cuando Harry creía entender a los jóvenes, sucedía algo como esto y daba pasos agigantados de involución.

—Sabes que soy yo, ¿verdad? —Albus alzó sus verdes y brillantes ojos y asintió.

—Es una pena que no puedas hablar pársel. Acojonarías a los padres de la pesada de Marysue —Harry sonrió y se acercó a su hijo, sentándose a su lado. Marysue era una compañera realmente llamada Mary Ann que parecía ser perfecta en todos sus talentos. Todos los chicos de clase se la rifaban, pero su hijo, que era especial como él, no.

—¿Y realmente tus amigos lo encuentran interesante? Al sonido ese, digo.

—Quien lo encuentra realmente interesante y peculiar es Scorpius —y añadió una sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño: el menor de los Potter estaba, al parecer, en términos amistosos con el hijo de los Malfoy desde hacía tiempo—, él lo hechizó.

—No sabía que el hijo de Malfoy usara objetos muggles —confesó Harry, hundiéndose más en la cama de Albus.

—Su padre tampoco. Papá, ¿cuándo sale el traslador de tío Ron?

—¿No te lo ha dicho tu hermano? Hay que tener todo preparado a las cinco. No queremos que se nos olvide nada, ¿verdad?

Albus dejó fluir su risa suave y sencilla.

—Papá, habla por ti. Y aféitate un poco. Varios amigos de Hogwarts te conocerán en las vacaciones y quiero que estés guapo.

Harry murmuró algo parecido a "como si dependiera de mi reputación", pero entonces, Albus añadió que su amigo Scorpius tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Harry tragó saliva: se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso con esa aparente admiración del hijo de Draco Malfoy hacia él. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, en cuanto viera que su indumentaria no seguía ninguna moda y se trababa al hablar o tiraba el agua en la mesa se le pasaría la tontería de un plumazo.

Harry ya tenía las maletas preparadas cuando James subió corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Papá, ha llegado una lechuza de mamá! —Harry se giró, alertado. Su hijo mayor, con el cabello cobrizo revuelto y los ojos color chocolate parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —James le tendió el pergamino que el moreno cogió y leyó apresuradamente.

—Oh, por Merlín. Voy a San Mungo, quédate aquí con Albus.

—¿Vendrás a tiempo para el traslador? —el viaje propuesto por Ron y Hermione había desaparecido de su cabeza en cuanto Harry leyó que su hija Lily estaba en San Mungo. Salió de su cuarto para mirar en el reloj hechizado de la salita, cuya aguja grande marcaba las dos en punto.

—Iros sin mí si veis que a las cuatro no he vuelto —James suspiró.

—No será lo mismo sin ti, papá. Sabes que Barshella te echará de menos.

—Lo primero es lo primero, hijo. Prefiero que vayáis vosotros —y acto seguido, Harry bajó la escalera y se marchó rumbo a un punto de aparición. James quiso decirle que precisamente él era el que debía ir al viaje, porque necesitaba salir. Desde que él y su madre se habían divorciado, Harry solo cumplía sus deberes como auror y como padre, quedándose dentro del círculo familiar. No tenía mucha vida social salvo con los Weasley y en ocasiones se dejaba ver con Luna, Ernie o algún otro antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, pero era insuficiente: Harry Potter no tenía citas, no parecía querer rehacer su vida, y eso no estaba bien. Ya tenía una edad preocupante. Cruzando los dedos, James esperó que Harry tuviera tiempo de ver a Lily y volviera.

Albus rezó con él.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a San Mungo y subió a la tercera planta, avistó a Ginny, su ex esposa, junto a una medimaga.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Harry comenzó a notar el sudor perlando su frente, ya que apenas había parado de correr tras desaparecerse. Eso y que estuvieran en verano no ayudaba mucho.

Ginny se acercó para besarle brevemente en la mejilla y agarró su brazo, por instinto, para tranquilizarlo. Él leyó inmediatamente serenidad en sus ojos y suspiró.

—Lily se ha emborrachado con licor de gurdirraíz. Al parecer, ella y Hugo estaban experimentando qué sentían los muggles cuando se emborrachan... cosas de críos.

—Pero, ¿va a ponerse bien? —Harry estaba acostumbrado a sustos como aquellos. Lily no era la más tranquila de la casa y ya había dado algún que otro susto, aunque el récord de niño inquieto aún lo ostentaba James.

—Le han dado una poción depurativa para liberar el alcohol del organismo, pero tardará en actuar.

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado:

—¿Hugo también ha bebido?

—Al parecer, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para enfermarse —ambos se miraron, preocupados. Ese fin de semana, Hugo y Lily estaban en La Madriguera, pasando un tiempo con su abuela. Se quedarían con ella los siguientes diez días, porque Molly así lo sugirió. Charlie vendría de Rumanía y tenía planes para ellos; su tío George también los llevaría a su tienda… de ese modo los mayores podrían relajarse en las vacaciones: con los Weasley no existía el aburrimiento.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Hermione? En cuanto lo sepa, le prohibirá hasta respirar.

—No voy a decírselo. De hecho, voy a fingir que esto no ha pasado. Ellos tampoco iban a ir al viaje, así que se lo diré cuando volváis —Ginny se giró para adecentar un poco la camisa blanca a rayas que llevaba su ex esposo y sonrió—. Debes irte, Harry, los chicos te esperan.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Abajo, hablando en recepción.

Harry pareció tranquilizarse. Era una suerte que Ginny y él hubieran acabado en buenos términos y ahora siguieran siendo una familia, aunque fuese por separado; Albus todavía extrañaba la vida anterior, todos juntos en Grimmauld, pero a veces, la ruptura era necesaria, y este era uno de esos casos. Ambos se apreciaban mucho, pero para Ginny todo se había convertido en rutina y comenzó a interesarse por otras personas. Harry no podía decir nada a su favor: él tampoco se esforzaba demasiado. En cuanto sus hijos nacieron, Ginny había desaparecido para él. Ya no le apetecía el sexo como antes, y tampoco verse con otras mujeres. De hecho, prefería compañía masculina con la que no enredaba demasiado. El moreno entró para ver a su hija menor, de catorce años, tendida en la cama y con el rostro sospechosamente verde. Abrió sus enormes ojos color castaño y parecieron aguarse al ver a su padre. La niña sintió cómo le apretaban el brazo.

—Eh, princesa.

—Papi.

—No deberías darnos esos sustos. ¿De verdad está tan bueno el licor de gurdirraíz?

Lily enrojeció visiblemente, la mano de Harry aún posada en su brazo, apretándola en un gesto de cariño.

—Fue culpa mía. No regañéis a Hugo —pidió la joven, tratando de incorporarse—, le castigarán.

—Tranquila, nena —Harry le revolvió el cabello, tan rojo como el de su madre. Cada vez se parecía más a Ginny, pero él siempre lograba ver un poco de su madre en ella.

—Ha vomitado —interrumpió Ginny, a su lado—, creo que en cuanto vomite un poco más volverá a ser la de siempre. Y me ayudará con las plantas del jardín, ¿verdad, Lily?

La adolescente hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero asintió. Lily no quería aguarle el viaje a su padre; el fin de semana con Hugo a su lado se haría menos pesado. Adoraba visitar a su abuela, pero sus padres no debían darse cuenta de que ella crecía y le apetecía hacer otras cosas, y estar con otra gente, como amigos de su edad. Harry se quedó un poco más y regresó a Grimmauld a tiempo para comer con los chicos.

Cuando su hijo Albus sugirió esas vacaciones, apoyado por Rose Weasley, inmediatamente todos se organizaron. Él solo se apuntó como uno más por la terrible insistencia de sus hijos y la amenaza de que sin él, no habría viaje.

 


	2. 2

Poco después, James y Albus acompañaron a Harry al Callejón Diagón para recoger a Barshella y su hermana Linda, ambas hijas de Ernie Macmillan y Mandy Brocklehurst, antigua estudiante de Ravenclaw. El lugar, fuese verano o invierno, siempre hervía de magos apresurados, alegres; de olores de perfumes y helado y fuertes especias; estaba lleno de libros y escobas de quidditch e invadido por lechuzas, sapos, gatos y otros animales. Harry recordaba con cariño ese lugar porque fue el primero que vio en el mundo mágico, allá cuando Hagrid lo llevó a comprar sus útiles para el colegio. Aún le dolía mirar hacia el Emporio de las Lechuzas porque recordaba a su querida Hedwig y la injusta muerte que tuvo, protegiéndole.

—Papá, ¿tenemos tiempo de pasarnos para comprar unas ranas de chocolate en la tienda de los tíos? —pidió Albus, tirándole del brazo y así sacándole de sus ensoñaciones. A veces miraba a su hijo como si realmente no tuviera dieciséis años, porque aún hacía y comía cosas de niños.

Harry se volvió hacia Ernie y su esposa, cuyas hijas, ambas de cabello dorado y largo, lo miraban con expectación.

—Nosotros tenemos que pasar por  _El Profeta_  —indicó Ernie señalando con la cabeza hacia Mandy. Su esposa trabajaba allí de corresponsal para una nueva sección del periódico dedicada a la conservación de los hechizos imperecederos en diversos objetos como plantas, flores y demás—, si no te importa llevar a los chicos...

Harry asintió, para gran alegría de todos y se dirigieron hacia el número 93 de la calle, donde se alzaba majestuosamente  _Sortilegios Weasley_. Era una suerte ser mago, pensó Harry, así no tenían que cargar con las dichosas maletas, ahora ocultas en el bolsillo del pantalón con un hechizo de encogimiento. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, los chicos se perdieron entre el gentío.

—¡Chicos, aquí en quince minutos! —esperó que lo hubieran oído. El grupo parecía estar encantado de verlo de líder y Harry pensaba sospechosamente que la razón tenía que ver con que era fácilmente manipulable, y no por ese absurdo rumor de que todos los niños adoraban al héroe del mundo mágico. Si lo vieran despertarse por las mañanas, su admiración caería en picado.

El moreno se acercó al mostrador, donde Angelina atendía a unos niños que llevaban calderos bromistas y polvo de oscuridad. Charlaron un poco mientras Harry esperaba a que los jóvenes atracaran la tienda; estaba seguro de que vendrían con las manos llenas, por lo menos sus hijos. Harry observó que la tienda había crecido mucho; incluso habían añadido una tercera planta porque el negocio les iba viento en popa; incluso siendo verano, la tienda tenía magos siempre curiosos que entraban a cotillear; casi siempre salían con algo en las manos, aunque fuera para regalar. Verity ya no trabajaba con ellos porque estaba estudiando en una escuela de Francia, así que habían contratado a dos chicos de dieciocho años que los ayudaban en el negocio y que, actualmente, estaban ausentes por vacaciones. Y es que Fred y George sabían lo que hacían cuando renunciaron a sus estudios para ser comerciantes. Fred. Era una pena que no pudiera ver todo esto. Harry se acercó a la entrada para curiosear desde dentro el Callejón mientras daba vueltas en las manos a un caramelo de la verdad que había cogido de uno de los botes sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Salieron de  _Sortilegios Weasley_  y se encontraron de nuevo con los McMillan. Cuando Harry preguntó sobre el punto de reunión para tomar el traslador, Ernie indicó que tenían que ir hacia la tienda de  _Florean había sido una sabia elección, ya que cualquier mago adolescente se escaparía hacia esa tienda y en caso de perderse, los padres sabrían que los encontrarían allí, mirando como autómatas a los enormes helados de varias bolas mientras se les hacía la boca agua._

Al dirigirse hacia la heladería vieron más gente esperando: dos familias más habían llegado. Harry pestañeó, atónito: parecían todos hermanos, rubios y de ojos claros, si no fuera porque el atuendo de unos y otros era exquisitamente distinto: dos chicos de la edad de Albus llevaban prendas muggles muy cómodas, mientras un tercer niño estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalones en una elegante elección de colores grisáceos y tenía cierto aire aristocrático. Albus se dirigió enseguida hacia él.

La joven junto a los dos niños aparentemente muggles no era otra que su madre, Luna Lovegood, envuelta en un vestido de colores que ondeaba con el poco viento presente y que besó enseguida a Harry en la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Todo bien, si quitas el hecho de que mi hija Lily está ahora en San Mungo —la joven cambió el semblante—. Oh, no es nada, cosas de críos, se ha intoxicado con un licor.

—Eso es bueno, de mayor no querrá ni olerlo —Harry se giró hacia los gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, los chicos que llevaban un atuendo simple y cuyos azules ojos le dirigieron una tímida mirada.

—Chicos, ¿cómo estáis? —ambos parecían tener gestos tan iguales que a Harry les costaba trabajo distinguirlos. Le alegraba que ambos los acompañaran en el viaje. De hecho, le alegraba que además viniera Luna, alguien con sentido común.

—Buenas tardes, Harry —ambos estrecharon su mano y se pusieron a hablar en un lenguaje desconocido entre ambos. Fue entonces cuando Harry escuchó la insulsa conversación de su hijo Albus con ese chico exquisitamente vestido.

—... y después hemos ido a la tienda de los tíos Weasley a comprar unas ranas de chocolate, mira, esta la he comprado para ti, ábrela, quiero ver qué cromo te ha tocado —el moreno observó cómo el otro, solícito, la abrió, atrapando la rana e introduciéndosela en la boca sin demora, como si esperara a ser reprendido si fuera atrapado.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no las como... mi padre no me deja, dice que es de niños —Harry se tensó hacia aquel timbre de voz. No era como el de su padre, pero tenía ciertos tintes similares, al pronunciar algunas palabras... sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico. Tan grises, tan profundos, pero a la vez, tan agradecidos—. Señor Potter.

Harry observó la mano del muchacho extendida hacia él y no pudo evitar que su mente volara hacia el pasado. La estrechó sin reservas.

—Scorpius —a Harry le había sorprendido que hace dos años su hijo hubiese hecho amistad con el primogénito de Draco Malfoy. Sin duda, los comienzos de Albus en la casa Slytherin habían sido duros, pero tras estar dos años allí, ya se había acostumbrado a las personalidades de sus compañeros, a su modo de vida y sus costumbres, y siempre tranquilizaba a su padre diciendo que si volvería a Hogwarts, pediría estar en la misma casa. Harry siempre tenía cierta debilidad por Albus, porque era el único de la familia bastante más reservado y diferente a sus hermanos; mientras Lily y James eran todo impulsividad, Albus tenía un carácter tranquilo y apacible; lo amaba, pero sabía que era más vulnerable al entorno que sus otros hijos. Por eso le preocupaba su amistad con Scorpius; si bien el chico no parecía ridiculizar a nadie como su padre antaño, no quería que su hijo bebiera de prejuicios de  _sangrepuras_  aún anclados al pasado.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Harry a nadie en particular, aunque sabía que era Luna quien llevaba el traslador. La joven sacó una enorme cuerda y mientras Linda Macmillan y la esposa de Ernie se despedían de ellos, alguién gritó:

—¡Mira, Scorpius, te ha tocado papá! Seguro que es una buena señal —exclamó Albus, contento, mientras su amigo Scorpius se quedaba mirando con cierta picardía un cromo donde aparecía Harry Potter. El aludido quiso que se lo tragase la tierra; por mucho que había pedido que no sacaran su cara en esos jodidos cromos, la comunidad mágica no le había hecho ni caso, aludiendo a que, lo quisiera o no, su hazaña ya formaba parte de la historia.

Tras enrollarse la cuerda a sus muñecas, el traslador se activó, dejándoles en un ambiente totalmente diferente: olía a mar y estaban en un pequeño pueblecito de pescadores, frente a unas casas abandonadas de piedra y caliza. Minutos después, se materializaban Ron y Hermione con su hija Rose. Albus abrazó a su prima y no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que ella y el primogénito de los Malfoy se dieron. Harry esperó que ese chico no estuviera planeando nada contra Rose, aunque ella se valía sola para defenderse, porque si Albus era su ojito derecho, Rose era el equivalente de la parte Weasley. Había sido la primera en nacer y Harry la recibió con mucha alegría. Siempre hubo buena relación entre ambos. Rose pareció darse cuenta de que Harry la miraba más de la cuenta y le sacó la lengua.

—Está bien, iremos hacia el apartamento, no está lejos de aquí —indicó Hermione tras los saludos—, y como parte de la aventura, iremos en coche.

Lorcan y Lysander se entusiasmaron. Para Rose ya no era ninguna novedad el coche de su padre, y tampoco para James. Barshella y Scorpius se acercaron, curiosos, hacia el invento muggle que permitía a estos traspasar grandes distancias, aparcado junto a una de las casas: era viejo y de color negro, con una plaquita con ciertos números delante y detrás. Dentro del habitáculo, había una manta de los Chuddley Cannons.

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Barshella tocando la chapa y mirando las gruesas ruedas.

—Con gasolina —respondió James a su lado—. Las sacan de unos contenedores que hay repartidos por la ciudad. Veremos algunos, ¿verdad, tío Ron?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Señor Weasley, ¿lo conducirá usted? —más que impresionarse por el objeto en sí, Scorpius estaba preocupado por quién lo movería. Desde luego, debía pensar que no todos los magos eran competentes, y había oído de su padre diversos acontecimientos que protagonizaba el pelirrojo y que no habían terminado bien.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —se hizo el silencio entre los grupos. Harry rezó porque Scorpius no dijera que quería volver, llevándose así a su hijo Albus con él a la mansión enorme donde vivían.

—Preferiría que lo condujera su esposa —respondió el chico, inteligentemente, consiguiendo robar una sonrisa a Hermione.

—Yo no sé conducir, cielo. Pero gracias por la confianza. De todos modos, Ron ya lo maneja muy bien, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, Scorpius, mi tío lo lleva muy bien.

—Es imposible que quepamos todos ahí dentro —añadió Lorcan—. Habrá que hechizarlo.

—De eso ya se encarga tía Hermione —dijo Albus, y la joven de pelo castaño sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el vehículo murmurando unas palabras.

—¡Oh, ha usado el hechizo  _Gemini_! Debe ser muy complicado hacerlo sobre un invento muggle —se le escapó a Lorcan.

Ahora eran dos coches negros exactamente iguales. Hermione murmuró unas palabras para que la placa tuviera un número diferente al de Ron.

—¿Quién conduce el otro coche? —preguntó Ernie.

—Yo —indicó Harry.

—Mi padre —respondió Albus al mismo tiempo.

El moreno se encontró con otra mirada de admiración por parte de los jóvenes. El Salvador del Mundo sabía conducir coches muggles. Era muy gracioso y pintoresco. Solo alguien como él se metería en esos cacharros de metal sin miedo alguno.

—Separémonos —sugirió Luna—. Nosotros, chicos, iremos con Ron.

—Yo también voy con tío Ron —anunció Albus, pero Scorpius, a su lado, reclamó:

—Yo voy con Harry Potter. Si me pasa algo, prefiero estar a su lado.

Hermione sofocó una risa, apuntó con la varita a ambos coches para agrandarlos y Luna miró a Harry divertida, mientras a este se le subían los colores. Así pues, los grupos quedaron de la siguiente manera: Ron, Hermione, Luna, Rose, Lorcan y Lysander por un lado y Harry, Ernie, James, Barshella, Albus y Scorpius por otro, poniendo rumbo a sus vacaciones.


	3. 3

Cuando llegaron al enorme apartamento, los chicos no pudieron contener la sorpresa: pensaban que se alojarían en cualquier casa, pero no era así, y desde luego quien la había elegido tenía buen gusto: sin dejar de ser concordante con el paisaje, parecía tener cierta clase, además de un montón de habitaciones sobrias y llenas de luz. Situada como una vivienda independiente, no estaba muy lejos de la playa, podían escuchar las olas romper.

—Tu padre tiene buen gusto, Scor —indicó Albus, y Harry se volvió momentáneamente para ver un gesto de profunda satisfacción en la cara del rubio. Oh, sí, bien, nadie le había dicho que Malfoy había elegido el apartamento. Tampoco sabía que Albus acompañaría a los chicos, Hermione comentó que todo era una sorpresa. ¿Y si quedaba alguna otra cosa que Harry no sabía?

—Claro que sí, ya te dije que no íbamos a cualquier parte. Señora Weasley, necesitaré ir a una lechucería para informar a mi padre de que ya hemos llegado —dijo, volviéndose hacia Hermione.

—Tenemos una a cincuenta kilómetros. En cuanto repartamos las habitaciones y dejemos las maletas iremos hacia allí.

Lo cierto es que Harry también debería avisar a Ginny de que estaban bien y de paso preguntar por la salud de Lily.

—Yo lo llevaré, si él no tiene inconveniente —se ofreció Harry, y el muchacho lo miró intensamente—. También tengo que ir a enviar una lechuza.

—¿En el cacharro ese? —el moreno asintió—. Está bien, señor Potter.

Dejaron sus cosas y se encaminaron de nuevo al coche. Albus los acompañó.

—Bueno, papá, podrías hacernos un tour de lo que vamos viendo. Para aprender un poco sobre esta bonita ciudad.

Harry se encogió de hombros y arrancó el automóvil con un giro de varita.

—No tengo ni idea de qué decirte, Albus. No conozco Marbella, es mejor que le preguntes a Hermione.

—Es Marsella, señor Potter —intervino Scorpius desde el asiento de atrás—. Estamos en Francia. Marbella está en España, un poco más al sur de donde estamos nosotros.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose inútil. No solo había confundido la ciudad sino que además parecía tonto a los ojos de un simple adolescente _sangrepura_  que sabía más que él. Realmente, la culpa era de la hija de McMillan porque Barshella rimaba con Marsella y también con Marbella. Todo el universo conspiraba para confundirle.

—Bueno, ya sabes que Harry Potter nunca fue bueno en los estudios —dijo Harry, tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía, mientras conducía hacia su destino.

—Estoy seguro de que es bueno en otras cosas, señor Potter —respondió Scorpius para su sorpresa, y a Harry se le atascó el pie en el embrague de la impresión.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería, el dueño les preguntó en francés cuántas querían utilizar. Harry quiso responderles que no hablaban en francés, pero Scorpius Malfoy se le adelantó respondiendo en un francés muy correcto. Harry lo observó con admiración. ¿Y este era el joven que lo admiraba? Estaba empezando a pensar que quizá solo admiraba la faceta de hablar pársel, un idioma nada útil y extinto que no abría puertas a ninguna parte, como el francés y tantos otros. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Draco Malfoy no solo había criado a un joven inteligente y brillante, sino también culto. Quiso preguntarle cómo es posible que supiera francés, pero seguramente esos aristócratas conocían más idiomas de los que él jamás se podría permitir aprender. Una sonrisa de Albus lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, eso y los ruidos de las revoltosas lechuzas junto a varias cajas vacías y pergaminos. Scorpius agarró un pergamino al igual que Harry, dejando cada uno el mensaje para sus respectivos destinatarios y las echaron a volar.

Cuando volvieron al apartamento, Luna estaba con todos los chicos, jugando a un juego llamado  _Trivialmagia._ Consistía en descubrir una carta y decir de qué trataba el dibujo: si era un hechizo, o un objeto mágico debían nombrar su utilidad: se jugaba por grupos y cada uno de ellos tenía un pequeño reloj donde se acumulaban canicas de colores conforme iban acertando. A todos les recordaba mucho el sistema de puntos de las casas en Hogwarts y como eran competitivos, les encantaba presumir de sus habilidades. Albus y Scorpius se animaron enseguida, haciendo equipo con Luna y Lorcan. Rose y Lysander iban con James y Barshella. Harry preguntó por Ron y Hermione, pero al parecer estaban ocupados deshaciendo las maletas.

—Papá, ven a jugar —pidió James—, será más divertido contigo.

—Somos impares —dijo Harry con tristeza. El juego era muy entretenido, pero quizá fuera mejor que dejara a los chicos conocerse entre ellos un poco más.

—Yo valgo por dos, señor Potter, puede usted ir con el equipo contrario —habló la firme voz de Scorpius con cierto tono impertinente.

Al ver la cara de asombro de Harry, Albus se acercó a él para convencerlo:

—Scor solo bromea, papá, ven a jugar. Ponte en el equipo que quieras. Es para pasar un buen rato. Venga.

Harry, animado, se puso junto a su hijo James y Rose dio la vuelta a una carta: era una bota y la palabra "traslador" escrita debajo. Rose enunció en voz alta lo que era un traslador en el mundo mágico, entre quejas de Albus diciendo que aquella era una pregunta demasiado fácil. Los relojes de arena captaron su respuesta y añadieron una pequeña bolita azul. A continuación, fue el turno de Luna, que recitó magistralmente lo que era una mandrágora y para qué servía. Incluso añadió el tiempo que se tardaba en tenerlas listas para utilizarlas en el campo médico, doblando así puntuación. Albus levantó los brazos, como si ya hubieran ganado.

Después fue Harry quien giró y para su sorpresa liberó una carta con una poción dibujada, bajo la cual rezaba: Filtro de muertos en vida. Hizo una mueca, contrariado, y confesó:

—Sirve para hacer dormir profundamente y que no se detecte tu pulso, como si estuvieras muerto.

James asintió y dijo:

—Si puedes dar los ingredientes de la poción doblaremos puntuación.

—Solo recuerdo un ingrediente para esta poción, y es la raíz de asfódelo. No recuerdo nada más, lo siento. Nunca fui bueno en pociones.

Hubo murmullos de desencanto entre su equipo. Scorpius lo miraba con atención. Harry cruzó la mirada con la del joven: si antes no lo había hecho estaba seguro de que, después de aquel juego, Scorpius Malfoy quemaría su cromo de Harry Potter.

A continuación Scorpius destapó otra carta: en su centro, un dibujo de un armario evanescente. Cuando lo vio, Harry ahogó un grito. Ese armario... le recordaba a sexto curso. A cuando Draco Malfoy, a través de él, hizo que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts. A la noche que murió Dumbledore.

—Señor Potter, ¿sabe lo que es? —Harry miró a Scorpius, como si el muchacho estuviera ávido de conocerlo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es mi turno —y puso su mejor sonrisa.

El joven se azoró momentáneamente y de corrido recitó para qué servía, dando detalles desconocidos incluso para el resto de jugadores. Al ser consciente de las curiosas miradas, añadió

—Mi padre me lo dijo. Él conocía bien este objeto.

Desde luego, se dijo el moreno. Pero, ¿eran esas las cosas que debía enseñar a su hijo? ¿Le contó Draco a Scorpius lo ocurrido con el armario? ¿Y el posterior asesinato del director de Hogwarts? ¿Y lo que ocurrió en la Sala de los Menesteres, le contaría su padre cuando sufrió la pérdida de un amigo? Harry comenzaba a pensar que si Draco lo relataba con tanta naturalidad, mucho había cambiado el mundo.

* * *

Los chicos siguieron jugando un rato más, Hermione, Ron y Ernie bajaron para animarlos y todos aplaudieron la victoria del equipo formado por Luna, Lorcan, Albus y Scorpius. Bromeaban diciendo que los jugadores compuestos por las casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw no tenían rival en los juegos de mesa ni en conocimientos generales, y Harry no pudo más que estar de acuerdo; en su equipo, salvo Rose y Lysander, no consideraba que James y él fueran rivales a tener en cuenta.

—Eso es porque no hemos jugado al quidditch —se defendió James—, díselo, papá. Oh, os machacaríamos.

—No lo dudo —rió Luna—. A mí, personalmente, nunca me gustó volar. Prefiero quedarme en tierra.

—Hablando de tierra, Barshella y yo vamos a dar un paseo por la playa —anunció James agarrando a la muchacha de cabellos dorados por la cintura.

—¡Volved para la cena! —gritó Hermione.

Harry subió a sacar el equipaje para acomodar su ropa en el enorme armario de la habitación que compartiría con Ernie. Miró alrededor: su habitación estaba decorada al estilo rústico, y la de los chicos también. Había pocos adornos, salvo unas violetas con un hechizo imperecedero que deberían renovar para que lucieran como el primer día. Junto a la mesilla de la cama había dos vasos de cristal en bonitos acabados, y unas cortinas lánguidas en color blanco hacían que la brisa marina las moviera de forma sutil. La presencia repentina de una lechuza muy conocida hizo que Harry se lanzara hacia ella y agarrara el pergamino de la pata: Ginny le había respondido a la lechuza anteriormente enviada para decirles que ya estaban en casa, y que tanto Lily como Hugo estaban redimiéndose recogiendo plantas medicinales del jardín de la abuela. Harry se preguntó si Scorpius también habría recibido una respuesta a su lechuza. Le preguntaría después.

Satisfecho, salió del cuarto para reunirse con los demás quizá con demasiada energía: el golpe con otro cuerpo lo pilló desprevenido; el otro mago jadeó con el golpe, y Harry se giró para disculparse cuando se topó con unos conocidos fríos ojos grises y un rostro puntiagudo.

—¡Malfoy! —su sorpresa fue demasiado evidente, al contrario que el otro chico, que se llevó la mano al esternón—. Lo siento.

Draco lo evaluó, mirándolo con curiosidad. Harry se sintió repentinamente desnudo ante aquellos ojos, pero no vio animadversión ni odio; simplemente, eran demasiado parecidos a los de su hijo Scorpius pero del color del acero. Debió preguntarle qué tal el viaje, o aprovechar para mencionar la lechuza de su hijo Scorpius, pero casi se quedó ahí boqueando de forma patética. ¿Malfoy también se apuntaba a las vacaciones? Qué extraño...

—Potter —saludó el otro muy serio, extendiendo su mano, mientras agarraba una enorme bolsa llena echada al hombro con la otra. Y Harry tuvo un déjà vu. Aquella era la misma situación repetida años atrás en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry casi no salía de su asombro al ver aquel tren en ese imposible andén cuando se subió para conocer a un montón de magos. Y la experiencia con Malfoy no había sido positiva. Sin embargo, ese gesto le hacía ver que los tiempos habían cambiado; que ahora habían crecido y ambos tenían una vida. Y Draco parecía haber madurado, criando a su hijo y casándose con aquella bruja sangrepura de la que, según  _El Profeta,_ llevaba separada varios años, pero aún vivía en Malfoy Manor. Los sangrepura eran extraños hasta en las separaciones. Harry estrechó su mano y la mirada de ambos pareció recorrer varios años. Para cuando se hubieron separado, Harry creyó haber visto respeto y algo de admiración. El rubio no dijo nada más, se largó hacia otro cuarto y Harry bajó a ayudar a los demás con la cena.

Lorcan y Lysander procedieron a transfigurar la mesa en una más grande con sus varitas, mientras Rose y Ron ayudaban a Hermione y Luna en la cocina. Scorpius y Albus charlaban de quidditch y en ese instante James y Barshella aparecieron de vuelta. Cuando todos se sentaron a cenar, los chicos no dejaban de parlotear sin cesar; solo Scorpius, sentado junto a su padre, permanecía en silencio, haciendo pausas entre bocado y bocado; Harry, tres asientos más allá, los contemplaba, curioso. A los Dursleys les hubiera encantado que los Malfoy comieran en la misma mesa. Claro que, Scorpius se habría quedado sin cenar al ver los exquisitos modales de su primo Dudley. Seguro que hubiera vomitado. Se preguntó si a Malfoy le molestaría que sus hijos y sobrinos estuvieran hablando sin parar en la mesa. Seguramente estaría sufriendo. Su rostro estaba serio y no parecía querer participar en la charla.

Era una suerte que Hermione hubiera cocinado entonces; las berenjenas rellenas y el puré de calabaza estaban deliciosos. Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia Malfoy y dijo:

—Me temo que tenemos bundimuns en la casa. Luna ha descubierto un par de ellos bajo las alacenas.

Draco alzó la vista, incrédulo.

—No puede ser. Enviaré una reclamación.

La mesa se quedó en silencio. La firme y autoritaria voz de Hermione solo podría competir con la del rubio, ahora irritante.

—Es posible que sea de la humedad —opinó Luna—, de todos modos, si me das permiso, haré que se vayan.

—¿Vas a decírselo educadamente? —dijo Malfoy, y Harry notó cierto tono de burla.

—¡Oh, sí! Mamá es genial hablándole a los bichos —dijo Lorcan, quien, obviamente, no había captado el sarcasmo—, déjala y verás.

—Está bien, pero si te supone un problema dímelo y enviaré a alguien del Ministerio —finalizó Malfoy metiéndose un trozo de berenjena en la boca.

Ah, sí. Desde hace seis años, Draco trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica, igual que él, pero en la Oficina del Uso Indebido de la Magia. Harry pensaba que Draco querría entrar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, y de hecho debió postular allí, pero su pasado mortífago debió reducirle a ese puesto; aunque ahora parecía estar muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Se encontraban por los pasillos, en ocasiones, pero nunca pasaban de un breve asentimiento de cabeza o un saludo. Harry siempre esperó que, con el tiempo, el rubio se acercaría a él, aunque fuera por simple curiosidad, pero al parecer, Malfoy sabía muy bien cuál era su sitio y dónde se sentía querido; la amistad de Scorpius con su hijo Albus debió sorprenderle, pero jamás pensó que organizara estas vacaciones; todo parecía haber sido orquestrado por él y Hermione y Ron. ¿Por qué?

—No he visto más de tres, creo que con un encantamiento limpiador lograremos que se marchen —añadió Hermione, aunque confiaba en los conocimientos de Luna, que ya llevaba varios años trabajando en la _Magizoología_  con muy buenos resultados. Era toda una magizoóloga en potencia. No tenían nada que temer.

—Sí. Si viene aquí la División de Plagas nos joderá las vacaciones —indicó Ron.

—Y nos moriremos en ese líquido radiactivo que utilizan —apoyó Ernie a su lado, y ambos rieron, junto a Harry. Malfoy no encontró divertida la broma.

James se limpió con la servilleta y anunció:

—Es una pena que no se trate de billywigs, podríamos pasarlo en grande levitando por la playa.

—No creo que haya billywigs aquí. Son muy díficiles de encontrar hasta en su tierra natal —terció Luna, sonriendo levemente.

—Si fuera por ti, el Secreto de la Magia estaría en peligro desde hace tiempo, hermano.

—Cállate, enano, eres un soso. No sabes pasártelo bien.

Scorpius, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca, paró de comer para responder:

—Albus y yo a veces pasamos buenos ratos cuando no jugamos al quidditch. Discutiendo sobre política y nuevos hechizos. Nuestra amistad nació por la intelectualidad de ambos, dotes que abundan en nuestra casa.

Harry pestañeó, incrédulo, y James fue a responder, pero su padre lo calló con una sola mirada. Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, seguía comiendo y tenía cierto rictus de orgullo en la cara. ¿Acaso sus vacaciones iban a estar teñidas de la ironía de Malfoy y la impertinencia de su hijo? Albus le dirigió una sonrisa enorme a su compañero slytherin. Desde luego, esa amistad iba en serio, le gustara a Harry o no.


	4. 4

Al día siguiente Harry notó cómo el sol le acariciaba; ¿qué hora sería? Abrió los ojos para convocar un  _Tempus_  pero un respingo le hizo tomar con más rapidez la varita bajo su almohada para apuntarla hacia dos adolescentes que lo miraban, divertidos.

—No soy el enemigo, señor Potter. Y mi padre agradecería que no me hechizase, soy el único heredero —dijo un rubio con voz seria pero con cierto tinte de diversión. Albus Severus yacía a su lado, parado, mirándolo con cierto aire de fastidio.

—Venga, papá, vamos a ir a la playa, ¿vas a levantarte?

Harry dejó la varita sobre la mesilla y volvió a posar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas: estaba en ropa interior y los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy se paseaban por su cuerpo semidesnudo. Avergonzado, se incorporó llevando las rodillas al pecho.

—¿Es que no sabéis que estamos de vacaciones? Tengo derecho a dormir —su respuesta sonó más infantil que molesta.

—Todos los demás ya están listos, señor Potter. Lo esperamos en la playa, sabe llegar, ¿verdad?

Los chicos se fueron entre risas para reunirse con los demás. El moreno, suspirando, se levantó: la cama de Ernie yacía hecha y no había rastro de su compañero: se aseó, se puso el bañador y bajó a la primera planta: en la cocina se encontró con Luna Lovegood susurrándole cosas a la alacena.

—¿Luna?

Ella elevó la vista, un rostro visiblemente descansado y soñador.

—Buenos días, Harry. Los chicos te esperan. He dejado ahí unas rosquillas y zumo de manzana por si quieres desayunar algo antes de irte.

—¿Sigues con los bundimun?

—He logrado que uno de ellos se vaya. Ya solo quedan dos. Me encantaría cogerlos, pero mis hijos no me perdonarían que estuviera todas las vacaciones adorando bichos.

Harry aún no entendía cómo la rubia podía ser tan apasionada de unos bichos tan sucios y desagradables. Supuso que el magizoólogo nacía, no se hacía. Tras desayunar rápidamente y dejar a Luna con sus animales mágicos acortó el camino que le separaba de la casa y la playa. Rose, Albus y Scorpius jugaban con un balón en la arena. Los gemelos de Luna estaban en el agua, probablemente, porque no los veía, así como tampoco a James y a Barshella. Hermione, Ron y Ernie yacían sentados sobre toallas bajo una sombrilla. Harry se les unió. Media hora después se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—Ha ido a pasear, fue hacia esas rocas —señaló Ernie.

—Donde creo que ha ido es a deshacerse de nuestra compañía —musitó Ron, pero Hermione le oyó y le golpeó con el puño en el hombro.

—Ve a buscarle, Harry. Igual tú haces que se socialice más —Harry se preguntó si Hermione estaba contándole un chiste, porque no había manera de que el rubio le hiciera algún caso. No lo había hecho nunca, no iba a ponerse a hacerlo ahora. De todos modos, si no quería socializarse, ¿por qué se había apuntado a las vacaciones? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía proteger a su hijo de alguno de ellos? ¿Quizá Scorpius le hubiera obligado? Bueno, Malfoy no parecía tan desagradable, hablaba un poco con Hermione y con Ernie. Con él había cruzado alguna mirada y le había dado la mano. Es como si ambos tuvieran asuntos pendientes. Desde Hogwarts, había tanto de lo que podían hablar... a Harry le apetecía acercarse un poco a él para conocerlo mejor ahora que no parecía tan fastidioso, la pregunta era... ¿quería él?

Se levantó y tras saludar a los chicos llegó hacia las rocas: Malfoy estaba ahí, mirando hacia el horizonte marino, ataviado con un bañador negro bastante ajustado. Aún se conservaba delgado, aunque tenía una constitución diferente a la suya: él era más musculoso. Malfoy parecía disponer de los músculos justos en los sitios adecuados. Harry movió la cabeza para no pensar; Malfoy parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Harry se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada. Malfoy ni siquiera giró la cabeza, y ambos compartieron unos momentos de silencio que a Harry se le antojaron enervantes. Decidido a volver, se levantó.

—¿Ya te rindes, Potter?

—No he venido a obligarte a volver —dijo el otro, girándose—, pero tampoco sé si mi compañía es bienvenida.

Draco alzó la mirada y tuvo que hacer pantalla con la mano porque el sol le impedía ver.

—Ya no tenemos catorce años.

—Lo cual es un alivio, porque de lo contrario ya me habrías hechizado —Harry se volvió a sentar y aprovechó para mirarle nuevamente.

—Porque habrías dicho alguna tontería...

Harry rió. Definitivamente, ¿quién decía que habían cambiado? Seguían respondiéndose como si fueran rivales y como si disfrutasen con ello.

—Tu hijo ha presenciado ya varias tonterías mías y he sobrevivido —Draco lo miró con cautela.

—Mi hijo te admira. Tienes a todos los jóvenes metidos en el bolsillo, hasta a Scorpius. Y no le gusta cualquiera —Malfoy no parecía molesto. No, su tono se parecía más a la resignación.

—No me gusta que me admiren —dijo Harry sintiéndose fastidiado—, y Scorpius muestra respeto hacia mí como lo hace hacia Hermione o Ron.

Draco lanzó una risita.

—Pero claro, ¿cómo puedes pedir que el Barón Sanguinario haga transfiguraciones? Es un dicho, Potter, no me mires como si hubiera salido de otro siglo, eres tú el que sigues con tus costumbres muggles. Scorpius me ha dicho que le has llevado en coche a la Lechucería. Eso prueba que le gustas. Yo no hubiera ido ni atado al sillón.

—Hablas como si el coche fuera peligroso, y no lo es.

—Es una máquina muggle que funciona con petróleo. Arcaica.

—No lo es, Malfoy —insistió Harry, irritado, y calló su salida infantil.

—Vamos a volver. Corremos el riesgo de empezar a pelearnos, Potter —¿aquello había sido una sonrisa? Definitivamente, el rubio seguiría siendo su asunto pendiente.

* * *

Después de comer en un restaurante francés elegido por Draco, el grupo decidió pasear por determinados sitios de la zona para que los jóvenes conocieran un poco más Marsella. Los chicos estaban especialmente excitados por ir a los bares de moda mágicos, y junto a la zona del puerto los había de forma numerosa. Pero para esa excursión deberían esperar hasta la noche. Harry pudo observar que además de Albus, Ernie también parecía estar a gusto con Malfoy; los vio varias veces hablando y el rubio intercambiaba más palabras que las de cortesía hacia Ron y Hermione. Tendría que averiguar por qué.

Mientras él y Ron conversaban, visitaban el parque  _Pastre_ , muy próximo a su apartamento; Albus y los gemelos se alejaron para perseguirse mientras Rose y Scorpius charlaban. Cuando Ron terminó de contarle cómo Molly había insistido en que fuera con Hermione al viaje a expensas de perderse el partido de la temporada de los Chudley Cannons, el moreno sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Señor Potter.

—Hola, Scorpius, ¿lo pasas bien? —el joven, en lugar de dignarse a responder su pregunta, algo que le debió parecer muy infantil, ya que no respondió, dijo:

—Usted es Jefe de Aurores, ¿verdad? —Harry asintió—. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

—Desde hace siete años —se giró para ver a Ron, pero se había ido de su lado.

—Vaya —pausa larga—, ¿cómo fue? Cuando le ascendieron. ¿Podría contármelo?

¿Cómo decir que no si te lo pedían tan educadamente? Así que Harry comenzó a relatar aquel día en el que Kingsley le llamó al despacho, le preguntó si le gustaba ser auror, si lo estaba disfrutando y qué opinión tenía de la organización del Cuartel. Cuando Harry respondió a todo eso, le contó que sus propios compañeros habían solicitado que lo ascendieran. El moreno temía ser demasiado joven para organizar a los escuadrones, y de hecho, los comienzos habían sido difíciles. Pero siempre tuvo buenos compañeros alrededor, que confiaban en él y lo ayudaban (no mencionó que además lo respetaban profundamente por la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, porque Scorpius no necesitaba saber eso).

—¿Y qué se siente al dirigir a tantos hombres capacitados? ¿Se siente poderoso? —Si Scorpius no fuera Scorpius ni tuviera una amistad con su hijo, Harry se habría asustado por esa pregunta; ¿es que el amor al poder iba en los genes de los Malfoy? Caray...

—Pues... no lo he pensado. Creo que voy a trabajar y hago lo que me gusta —y añadió, por si acaso, una sonrisa amistosa.

—Si yo fuera auror los mangonearía mucho; les haría traerme el té y las rosquillas —Harry rió a carcajada limpia, incluso Draco se volvió a mirarlo

—Pues es una buena idea. A Ron se lo he hecho muchas veces, pero creo que no se ha dado cuenta del abuso. Él es mi amigo y le parece bien. De todos modos da igual, porque siempre se las come.

Draco se había acercado a su hijo y lo miraba muy serio:

—Scorpius, haz el favor de no molestar a Potter —y fue a llevárselo del brazo cuando Harry añadió:

—No me molesta, Malfoy.

El chiquillo pareció algo molesto con la intervención de su padre. ¿Es que no podía hacer migas con el Salvador? ¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba tanto en esquivar a Harry Potter?

—Es Draco, señor Potter. Ya que vamos a pasar unos días de vacaciones, debería llamarlo por su nombre, ¿no te parece, padre?

Draco hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza y tras una pausa, asintió.

—Está bien. Si me llamas Malfoy puede haber confusión entre mi hijo y yo. Aunque no creo que tuvieras alguna razón para llamarme, realmente —Harry frunció el ceño: ¿acaso Malfoy estaba triste? Parecía tener una mirada perdida desde que había llegado junto a ellos. ¿Quizá a Astoria no le parecía bien esa compañía o era el propio Draco quien tenía problemas para aguantarlos? Bueno, que no se hubiera apuntado. Apretó los puños.

—Padre, claro que te llamará. Necesitáis conoceros —y girándose hacia el moreno, le obsequió con una seductora sonrisa—, ¿no lo cree, señor Potter?

—Sí, lo creo —respondió Harry sin pensar—, pero entonces, tú me llamarás Harry.

El joven sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Trato hecho, Harry.

* * *

Por la noche, caminaron hacia  _Le Vieux Port_ , la zona de bares próxima al puerto, que rebosaba vida: jóvenes de todas las edades se reunían allí. Ron y Hermione prefirieron quedarse en casa mientras Ernie, Harry y Draco los acompañaban. El moreno no sabía por qué el rubio iba con ellos; es evidente que no tenía ganas de ir, ni ánimos. Supuso que lo haría por su hijo, quien, de paso, estaba charlando con los gemelos de Luna sobre los últimos hechizos descubiertos por los Inefables dados a conocer a través de la prensa.

En el camino, Draco y Ernie sostenían una charla sobre miembros del Ministerio que habían dimitido por ciertos sobornos en diferentes departamentos. Harry no pensaba dar su opinión, aunque tampoco se la pidieron, y cuando llegaron a las zonas de ambiente Draco anunció los sitios de magos, mientras ellos esperarían en otro pub localizado dos calles más allá, visitado por otra afluencia de edad. Pidieron unos whiskys de fuego y cuando Harry se acabó el segundo, Draco Malfoy, a su lado, iba por el tercero.

—Eh, Draco, no bebas más. Somos nosotros quienes tenemos que llevar a los chicos de vuelta —bromeó Ernie, y Draco alzó la mirada y puso una sonrisa socarrona.

—Da igual, vamos con el héroe del mundo mágico, no nos pasará nada, ¿verdad, Potty? —la mirada brillante del rubio se posó en la de Harry, y de repente Draco se le antojó muy diferente y hasta atractivo con ese atuendo beige y los pantalones ajustados.

"Merlín. Acabo de mirarle el paquete a Malfoy. Espero que esté lo suficientemente borracho y no se haya dado cuenta".

—¿Verdad, Potty? —el rubio se había acercado y lo había abrazado, por Godric, y él sin darse cuenta y ahora escuchaba la voz de Draco muy cerca de su oreja—. No pongas esa cara de lelo.

Draco Malfoy olía bien. Aparte de a whisky de fuego, su olor varonil le recordaba a su primera varita, al Callejón Diagón, y a las salidas clandestinas a Hogsmeade a través de su capa de invisibilidad. Tuvo una sensación de peligro, de excitación ante algo nuevo pero prohibido, de nostalgia y de ganas de dejar atrás los prejuicios.

Ernie lo miraba, entre divertido y curioso, y Harry, ampliando la sonrisa, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Malfoy para estabilizarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos? —preguntó Harry cuando por fin Draco alzó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos eran curiosos: ahora que los veía de cerca, le parecieron muy poco comunes: no conocía a nadie con ese color de ojos tan peculiar.

Draco, por toda respuesta, besó a Harry en la mejilla y volvió a la barra.

—Se le pasará —dijo Ernie, a su lado—. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

Ah, muy bien, señor Macmillan, se dijo Harry, y le agradecía el consejo, pero ¿por qué demonios hablaba de él como si lo conociera? ¿Como si hubieran intimado? Vale, no hasta ese punto, que Ernie estaba casado y seguía muy enamorado de Mandy, pero no encajaba que ambos tuvieran tan buena relación y que en un universo paralelo Draco fuera capaz de acercar la cara hacia él para hacer otra cosa diferente a mofarse. Lo miró: había hundido su cara entre los brazos y yacía inclinado sobre la barra, un poco más tranquilo.

¿Por qué no podía hundir la cara en su cuello, como antes?

Un momento, ¿qué acababa de desear? ¿Y por qué aún sentía los labios del rubio sobre su cara?

—Me siento mal, Ernie, voy a salir a tomar el aire —su compañero rubio asintió y Harry fue empujado hasta lograr alcanzar la salida.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Acabo de mirar a Malfoy como si fuera apetecible?"

Apoyándose en la pared del local, elevó la cabeza para tratar de oxigenar la mente; tampoco había bebido tanto, aún era consciente de que podía aguantar varios tragos más, pero después de esa experiencia, mejor dejar de hacerlo. Malfoy debía saber con seguridad que él no era hetero; habían escrito artículos sobre eso en  _El Profeta_ , captado algunas instantáneas, y al principio fue doloroso para su familia, pero cuando Harry se lo explicó a los chicos, ellos parecieron tomarlo de un modo natural. Hasta Ginny lo apoyó, después de varias rabietas. Harry suspiró: los chicos y Ginny eran todo lo que tenía, y si bien él no iba a volver con su antigua esposa, el tenerlos de su lado sin importar las circunstancias lo habían llenado de orgullo y seguridad. Y por eso se debía a ellos. A su familia. Encontrar pareja no era vital para él, si bien añoraba acariciar y besar otro cuerpo y sentir esos vaivenes cuando te enamoras, pero tampoco quería caer en la espiral de tirarse a tíos en una noche y luego olvidar. No, sentía que le había pasado la edad para comportarse así.

Recordó lo feliz que fue cuando Ginny lo convirtió en padre y cuando él y ella pasaban noches junto a la chimenea charlando del día y de cómo se habían portado los niños. Añoraba esos momentos íntimos por la simpleza que despedían. Sin duda, ella había sido la mujer de su vida y nada podría arrebatarle lo que le unía a ella, lo más preciado: sus hijos.

* * *

Finalmente, los jóvenes se encontraron con Harry, Draco y Ernie en el punto estipulado para aparecerse cerca del apartamento. Draco no iba demasiado sobrio y por si acaso, se había agarrado al brazo de Ernie, que lo sujetaba. Mientras Albus y los gemelos le contaban a Harry que habían descubierto un pub oculto tras otro pub muggle, Ernie llevó a Draco a su habitación y Harry caminó hacia el baño más próximo; como estaba ocupado, decidió bajar a la primera planta, aunque cuando recorrió la mitad del camino se paró en seco: había dos sombras en la cocina americana del salón. Pegados uno contra otro, dos jóvenes parecían abrazados: Harry agudizó la vista; se estaban besando. Harry se pegó al marco de la puerta y asomó la cabeza: eran Rose y Scorpius. A Harry, sin saber por qué, le latió aprisa el corazón, como si fuera partícipe de esos gestos que ambos se estaban dedicando: los brazos de Scorpius estaban alrededor de la cintura de Rose, mientras esta apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

Harry había oído rumores de que estaban juntos, pero no le dio mayor importancia. ¿Y si no era un experimento? ¿Y si Rose y Scorpius hacían pública su relación y los Malfoy acababan siendo parientes de los Weasley? Harry se tapó la boca a riesgo de reír. Qué ironía.

Dejó a los jóvenes desfogarse a gusto y puso rumbo al baño. Suspiró. Esos jóvenes podrían haber sido Albus o Lily, y no estaba mal lo que hacían, claro que no. Debía tener en cuenta que ellos ya tenían edad suficiente como para experimentar con el sexo; claro que siempre te quedaba el miedo de si ellos habían tenido más experiencia que tú.

El hecho de que a Scorpius le gustara Rose, su inteligente sobrina, no era raro. La joven era bonita, agradable y muy culta; quizá era la única persona de todo el clan Weasley en la que Scorpius se podría fijar. Por un momento temió por la seguridad de ella cuando escuchó esos rumores; Scorpius era un Malfoy y un slytherin, y ninguno de esos adjetivos le habían dado a Harry más que dolores de cabeza. Pero tampoco podía interrogar a la joven sin pruebas; ahora las tenía, ahora podría hablar con ella; o quizá podría fijarse y pasar más tiempo con Scorpius para conocer al joven; nuevamente, su amistad con Albus debía tener algún sentido. Y el chico parecía respetarlo, al menos como adulto, aunque pensara que como persona fuera patético.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa; allá estaba él, catorce años después, divorciado, padre de tres hijos hermosos, los cuales no tardarían en hacer sus vidas; el mayor, de hecho, ya tenía una relación seria con Barshella y probablemente no tardarían en establecer alianzas con los Macmillan.

No se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo en el baño, pensando sobre el presente, así que cuando pasó de nuevo por el salón las sombras ya no estaban, y Harry pudo subir a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama, no sin antes vagar aleatoriamente por los sucesos acontecidos en el día y recordando unos bonitos ojos grises mirándolo.


	5. 5

Luna por fin se había deshecho de aquellos pequeños bundimun molestos y pudo acompañar a los demás a la playa. Ernie y Harry fueron juntos a la Lechucería en coche mientras los demás se divertían en la playa; cuando llegaron, estuvieron a tiempo de darse un baño y reposar en la arena.

—El agua está muy buena —comentó Harry, dejándose caer sobre la toalla, y sintiendo gotas bajando desde su pelo.

—Te has dado un buen chapuzón —comentó Hermione, a su lado. Harry se mordió la lengua, aún no había hablado con Rose sobre su visión de anoche, y temió que Hermione le interrogara. ¿Lo sabría ella?

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó, como si mencionar a su amigo fuera la salvación.

—Jugando con los chicos y con Draco. ¿Por qué? —Harry trató de inventarse algo. Rápidamente.

—Estoy recordando aquellos tiempos en los que íbamos a Hogsmeade. Yo, con mi capa de invisibilidad, y aquel día cuando le lancé bolas de nieve a Malfoy. Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais tú y Ron cuando yo no os acompañaba? Es algo que nunca me has dicho.

Hermione pareció ruborizarse, y se recogió el cabello una vez más porque algunos mechones habían saltado y se repartían, rebeldes, alrededor de su rostro redondo.

—Discutíamos mucho.

Harry apoyó el brazo derecho sobre la toalla, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre él y la toalla, girándose para mirar a su amiga.

—¿Y no aprovechabais para besaros?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Ya os gustabais, ¿no? ¿Era un problema? —esta vez, parecía sentir haber acorralado a Hermione, lo cual no era fácil, porque siempre solía tener una respuesta para todo.

—¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?

—Solo curiosidad —rió, apoyándose sobre la mano, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado—. Malfoy, estás en mi toalla.

—Es Draco y mi toalla está mojada, así que uso la tuya, Potty.

El moreno se volvió, como si encararse con el rubio le diera más poder.

—Es Harry y creí que mi toalla te daba asco.

Hermione, junto a ellos, rió. Los miró, divertida y añadió:

—Yo no digo nada, pero viéndoos a vosotros estoy recordando cuando Ron y yo íbamos a Hogsmeade.

"Maldita Hermione".

—Te has sonrojado —susurró entonces una voz en su oreja y a Harry se le erizaron los vellos.

El moreno sintió entonces una pierna entre las suyas. Después, un brazo lo desplazó un poco más hasta que tocó la arena: Malfoy lo estaba sacando de su toalla. Harry se revolvió y de repente se le antojó hasta natural coger a su rival por las piernas y arrastrarlo por la arena. Tan solo pudo caminar hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, ya que Draco comenzó a quejarse y a lanzarle arena con las manos. Se quitó las gafas, notando la molestia de algunos granos en los ojos.

—Yo te ayudaré a lavarte, Harry —sugirió una voz irónica a su lado, y le tironeó del brazo. Harry no pudo hacer nada más que seguir donde el rubio le llevaba mientras apretaba las gafas para no perderlas. Notó el agua en cuanto las olas se montaron en sus pies, pero no se resistió. Sabía que el rubio lo llevaría más adentro, quizá hasta intentaría ahogarlo.

—Si me metes en el agua y haces alguna tontería, Malfoy, te quitaré el bañador y todos verán tu minúsculo pene.

Escuchó cómo el otro parecía divertirse mostrando una risa floja. En cuanto el agua le cubrió las rodillas, Harry cogió un poco de agua de mar para limpiarse la cara.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿no, Potter?

Ya estaban las pullas otra vez.

—Eso no es lo que parecía anoche. ¿Te ofreces así a cualquiera? —y entonces el borrón rubio se hizo demasiado nítido, casi lo veía sin gafas. Se había acercado y tenía una mueca burlona y molesta.

—Claro que no. Solo a ti —Harry no cayó en su trampa, zancadilleó al chico cogiéndolo por la cintura y sumergiéndolo totalmente en el agua, mientras los brazos y pies de Malfoy luchaban por sacárselo de encima.

* * *

Harry contemplaba absorto una imagen que mostraba el castillo de Hogwarts y el Sauce Boxeador tras unos jóvenes de la edad de Albus, que parecían dispuestos a correr en cualquier momento.

—Fue una apuesta —aclaró Draco, a su lado—. Quisimos ver quiénes éramos capaces de posar junto al Sauce Boxeador sin ser heridos o mutilados y ahí está la prueba. Ganamos, claro está.

—Draco parece capaz de salir corriendo en cualquier momento —observó Albus, divertido, mirándola por encima de Harry.

Draco se movía en la foto mirando atrás constantemente, como si no creyera que el Sauce pudiera estar dormido, aburrido o simplemente, sin ganas de atacarlos. Blaise y Pansy lo secundaban, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, con sendas caras de horror.

—Lo cual no me sorprende —añadió este—, Draco era bastante cobardica.

El rubio se sintió ofendido.

—Simplemente mi vida estaba bien y no necesitaba ponerme en peligro para obtener algo de emoción.

—¿Quién se ponía en peligro?

—Tú y los locos de Granger y Weasley. Vaya panda —y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Draco. Deberías echarte crema —dijo entonces Albus; le había tocado el hombro y lo notaba quemado—, quemarse duele mucho, lo sé por experiencia.

Harry ahogó su respiración. ¿Desde cuándo Albus daba órdenes a Draco Malfoy? Sin embargo, el rubio ni siquiera se molestó.

—Está bien, alcánzame ese bote rojo y llama a Scorpius —el joven le entregó el bote que pedía y salió corriendo para llamar a su amigo.

Harry seguía dándole vueltas a la divertida foto cuando Albus volvió.

—Draco, dice Scorpius que si no te importa, que te la dé mi padre, ya que están en un punto álgido de partido. De hecho, voy a animarlos. Adiós.

Ambos se quedaron tirados y en silencio, sobre la misma toalla. Harry alargó la mano, dejando la foto a salvo dentro de la bolsa de Draco y esperando a que este le entregara el bote.

—Llama a Ernie, Potter —Harry se sintió furioso. ¿Qué demonios? Era solo una crema, por Merlín, ni que fuera a violarlo. Además, no le apetecía que ahora Ernie se dedicara a embadurnarle de crema mientras los dos conversaban sobre lo que fuera. Le arrancó el bote de las manos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —y se colocó detrás de él sin esperar a ser rechazado. Hubo una pausa, entre la cual ninguno habló. Draco tenía la piel extremadamente blanca y sensible y debía renovar la protección del sol cada cierto tiempo; a Harry no le hacía falta echarse tantas veces, estaba bronceado y no parecía tener problemas con la exposición. Repasó con los dedos la suave piel del rubio y le imprimió la presión necesaria; esperó no importunar al otro, aunque Draco, al principio rígido, se fue relajando. Harry deseó que el momento se extendiese en el tiempo, pero cuando Draco creyó suficiente, terminaron la pantomima. Pero se alegró de poder tocarlo de algún modo que no fuera casual.

* * *

Por la tarde visitaron  _Cassis_ , un pequeño pueblecito lleno de tiendas de chocolates y con pequeñas terrazas sobre las calles empedradas que a Harry le recordó a Brighton. El pueblo se rodeaba por un pequeño puerto y los chicos se acercaron a mirar los barcos cuando todavía había luz; compraron regalos para Ginny, Molly, Hugo y Lily en las adornadas tiendas de chocolates y bollos y después pasearon por las callejuelas llenas de muggles que, probablemente, estaban de vacaciones. Luna estaba a su lado, contándole un poco de la historia de Marsella, antes llamada Massalia, una colonia comercial fundada por marineros. También era la segunda ciudad de Francia con más población de magos. Toda esta retahíla añadía algunos detalles al tour dado por Draco el día anterior.

—Harry —dijo al finalizar Luna, señalando con la cabeza un poco más adelante—, creo que Draco se siente triste, ¿sabes qué le pasa?

Harry se mordió la lengua y dijo, sin pensar:

—No lo veo triste. Habla con Ernie y no deja de reírse. Quizá solo está aburrido cuando se encuentra cerca de mí.

Luna soltó una risotada.

—¿Qué?

—Es que… suenas despechado. ¿Crees que pasa demasiado tiempo con Ernie o te preocupa que no se ría tanto contigo?

El moreno suspiró, pero su boca, a veces, hablaba antes de pensar.

—Pues no sé, Luna, pero si está tan a disgusto conmigo, no entiendo por qué ha venido.

—Se supone que es un viaje de placer, Harry. Tratamos de divertirnos y él no parece tan animado.

Ernie le acababa de poner la mano en el hombro a Draco y este lo alejaba con un empujón amistoso.

—Supongo que quiere vigilar a su hijo. Por eso de que yo estoy aquí y pueda ser una mala influencia.

—¡Harry! Estás muy perjudicado, ¿a qué vienen esos celos repentinos? Claro que Draco no piensa eso.

—Si le conoces tan bien no entiendo por qué no vas y le preguntas qué le pasa —replicó el moreno, sintiéndose frustrado. Draco no le había hablado del episodio del pub de anoche, ni tampoco de su repentina reacción besándole en la mejilla. Supuso que ese episodio quedaría olvidado para siempre: el caso es que estaba frustrado porque quería conseguir quedarse a solas con él, pero tampoco veía cómo proceder: le atraía el rubio, pero llegar a él parecía imposible. Así que ideó una estratagema: esa noche, el borracho era él. Harry se aseguró de tomarse dos whiskys de fuego y de invitar a dos magos del local aprovechándose de su fama porque le dio la gana y para así fingir ante Draco que realmente se había tomado cuatro. Quizá, si él se emborrachaba, entendería la reacción del rubio, pero una vez que perdía el control, no respondía. Y no quería acabar rechazado por Draco Malfoy porque podía ser algo catastrófico para la amistad de sus hijos.

—¿Dónde está Ernie? —preguntó, trabando las palabras con fingida preocupación. Draco se hallaba a su lado, bebiendo el final de un vino de saúco, y lo contempló con cuidado.

—Creí que había ido contigo.

—No está conmigo, voy solo. ¿Te invito a algo?

Draco echó un vistazo al vino; lo apuró y sonrió.

—Claro. Invítame al mejor licor de gurdirraíz, Potter.

—Es Harry —y el moreno se acercó demasiado, empujando un poco a Draco en el proceso mientras pedía en la barra. El camarero tomó nota del pedido y se alejó para prepararlo. Harry movió la cabeza como si tratara de despejarse.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres tomar más? No te veo muy sobrio. ¿Alguien a quien quieras impresionar? —bueno, ahí estaba su oportunidad.

—A ti —dijo, acercándose demasiado. Esperó que el rubio lo apartara, pero no lo hizo, así que casi se cae buscando un apoyo. Por suerte, Draco lo agarró de los brazos, estabilizándolo.

—Potter, sí que estás borracho. Creí que fingías.

—No estoy borracho, Malfoy —el rubio le dirigió una mirada cínica.

—Acabas de intentar ligar conmigo. A ver si viene Ernie y constata el mal estado en el que estás —aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Harry apreciaba mucho a su amigo, la relación de su hija Barshella y James y la amistad entre ellos, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que Malfoy se fijara en Ernie, porque primero, era hetero y no tenía posibilidades y segundo, le había estado tocando demasiado durante el viaje.

Usó toda su fuerza para levantar al rubio de la silla y acercarlo a él de modo que sus narices quedaron casi pegadas.

—Estoy harto de Ernie esto, Ernie lo otro. Estoy CE-LO-SO —para su sorpresa, Draco parecía bastante horrorizado, pero cuando escuchó aquello, le dio la risa; momento que aprovechó el camarero para poner las bebidas sobre la barra. Harry aflojó el agarre. No se esperaba la risa del otro; pensó que lo ridiculizaría, o que, en su perversa imaginación, lo estamparía contra él y atacaría su boca, pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente, se rió. El muy capullo se rió de sus celos.

* * *

Harry no hizo más movimientos sobre Malfoy esa noche: le había descolocado su reacción y, si bien no tenía a ningún amigo slytherin a quien contarle que el patético héroe había intentado algo con él y fracasado, no le apetecía ser la comidilla de Ernie. Sin embargo, el rubio se le acercó a la mañana siguiente, antes de desayunar. Ron, Hermione, Ernie y los chicos habían salido temprano esa mañana hacia la playa, pero Harry y Draco se quedaron durmiendo un poco más.

—Buenos días, Potter —cuando no estaban sus hijos, al parecer retornaban a su modo de llamarse por el apellido. Resultaba tan extraño llamarse por su nombre… como si fueran amigos o algo así.

—Hola, Malfoy —respondió el otro, y sacó un poco de zumo de frutas. Entonces tuvo una idea y se lo tiró encima, mojándose en el proceso. La camiseta, los pantalones... todo empapado. Ginny siempre decía que estaba muy sexy mojado, pero Draco no reaccionó igual.

—Hay que ver, Potter, eres muy torpe, aún me pregunto cómo sobreviviste a Voldemort —y con un pase de su varita, susurró  _Fregotego_  y dejó las ropas secas. El moreno se volvió a mirarle con saña, pero susurró un comedido "gracias" y se dejó de zumos; bien, si a Malfoy no le importaba nada su cuerpo, lo seguiría inflando. Agarró un poco de pastel de manzana y se sentó a comerlo. Draco se sentó frente a él—. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—Tengo resaca —mintió Harry; aunque la cabeza sí le dolía un poco. De todos modos, no entendía la pregunta.

Se inclinó hacia él desde el otro lado de la mesa y mostró una sonrisa picarona.

—Tengo pociones.

—Pero no vas a dármelas —constató el moreno sin mirar. No entendía nada, ayer que le dio a Malfoy la oportunidad de tener algo con él, la rechazaba y hoy parecía hacerle gracia. Bueno, después del zumo, claro. El momento camiseta mojada no había debido hacer ningún efecto en ese ser frío e insufrible. Entonces, todo ocurrió muy deprisa: Draco deslizó una de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, rozando la de Harry en el proceso; el moreno, de la impresión, escupió su trozo de pastel, que fue a parar a la cara del rubio. Harry no pudo parar de reír ante la expresión del otro.

—Te iba a preguntar qué me ibas a dar a cambio, pero ya no quiero nada tuyo —Draco se levantó de la mesa, muy irritado mientras quitaba trozos de pastel de su cara y Harry seguía riéndose sin parar. Le parecía cómica la situación: ambos tratando de conocerse y acercarse y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso. Quizá fuera mejor así. Quizá su generación estaba condenada a no entenderse.

"Mejor dejamos a Scorpius y Albus, ellos sí parecen saber hacerlo bien".

Draco salió dejando solo al moreno mientras este trataba de inventar un futuro junto a Draco. Se imaginó a él y a sí mismos, en Grimmauld Place. Tendrían la habitación más grande de la casa, la de la tía Wallburga, para honrarla adecuadamente a diario. A Draco le darían escalofríos y temería que su fantasma se presentara en cualquier momento, Harry se reiría de él. Después, Albus y Scorpius se levantarían de sus camas y les pedirían dinero para salir. Y ambos le darían una generosa paga. Después, Draco le pediría que trajera a los niños más a menudo, y formarían una familia aún más numerosa. Ginny le daría la enhorabuena después de una rabieta (sin rabieta, no sería Ginny) y dejaría que Draco asesorara a Lily sobre moda. Se sentarían en el sofá de la sala y beberían licores, se emborracharían y saltarían uno sobre otro cuando los chicos estuvieran ausentes; y seguirían haciéndolo en su cuarto con hechizos de insonorización. Y el cuadro de la tía Wallburga gritaría y maldeciría. Kreacher estaría honrado de tener a un Malfoy con sangre Black y le serviría con gusto. Y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione le llamarían loco, pero se alegrarían de su felicidad. Después, Harry tuvo que salir de su burbuja porque Grimmauld Place le pertenecía, pero todas esas ilusiones no eran más que un espejismo en mitad de un desierto.

* * *

Ron y Hermione decidieron volver al apartamento. En la playa quedaron Ernie, Luna, y todos los jóvenes. Ah, y Draco, aunque Harry no lo viera por ninguna parte. Se preguntó por qué desde que habían ido a Marbella… Barshella… Marsella, lo único que quería ver cerca era a aquel hombre maduro y detestable.

Sonrió al ver a Scorpius y Albus dirigiéndose hacia él. Los admiró por tener una amistad así; él jamás conseguiría que Draco lo sonriera como Scorpius se dirigía hacia Albus… bueno… no quería exactamente una sonrisa de amigos, pero por algo había que empezar.

—¡Papá, papá, deprisa! Draco…

Scorpius le tiró del brazo violentamente, dirigiéndole hacia la orilla.

—¡Harry, mi padre está ahogándose! —Harry jamás había sentido el latido de su corazón a tantas revoluciones. Vale, sí, con Voldemort, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo; aunque seas auror, las víctimas suelen ser desconocidas. Pero en ese instante, no. Estaba teniendo dificultades en esconder lo que sentía por Draco. Y ahora Draco estaba desapareciendo bajo el agua, junto a todas sus esperanzas (si es que podía jactarse de tener alguna). A Harry le faltaron pies para correr hacia la zona de las rocas, donde había un poco más de profundidad y donde una cabeza rubia parecía estar desapareciendo y apareciendo, como si le costara coger aire. Se deshizo de sus chanclas lanzándolas hacia la arena y nadó lo más rápido que pudo: Draco estaba sumergido, pero no inconsciente, porque, al parecer, se puso a luchar para que lo soltara. Cuando ambos salieron a la superficie con el cabello pegado a sus cabezas el rubio gritó:

—¿De qué vas, Potter? ¿No tienes a nadie a quien molestar? —el rubio se dirigió hacia tierra escalando por las rocas y se sentó en una de ellas. Harry lo siguió, confuso.

—¿Estás bien? Creí que…

Draco se encontró con el aspecto derrotado del otro: llevaba las gafas, y también una camiseta empapada. Al parecer, se había tirado para ir hacia él.

—¿Creíste que me ahogaba? No soy tan patético. Estaba buceando, viendo peces.

El moreno se retiró el pelo de la cara, suspiró y se quitó las gafas para sacudir el agua, sin mucho éxito. Se las volvió a poner.

—Vaya… menos mal. Qué susto —el rubio lo observó, curioso. Harry Potter había venido corriendo, se había lanzado con ropa y todo para ir hacia él. Justo como había hecho en la Sala de los Menesteres salvándolo del fuego maldito. Un recuerdo amargo lo asaltó.

—Potter. Es cierto lo que dije: tienes una imperiosa necesidad de lanzarte hacia el peligro. Y te acabas de cortar con una roca, idiota —cierto, la pierna izquierda llevaba dibujada una hermosa herida limpia en la espinilla y ahora le sangraba. Se puso la mano para parar la pequeña hemorragia.

—No es nada —sonrió—, se curará con el agua salina.

Se levantó para introducirla en agua, pero Draco se lo impidió.

—Déjame —pidió, sacando su varita, que tenía fuertemente enganchada en la pierna con algún extraño hechizo de agarre. Murmuró un hechizo para heridas superficiales y el corte se cerró.

—¿Vienes con tu varita a la playa? —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—No voy a ningún sitio sin varita, Potter.

—Es Harry —ambos se miraron.

—Estás loco.

—Por ti —añadió Harry sin despegar los ojos del ahora mago más sexy del mundo mágico.

Draco pareció ruborizarse y una larga pausa los secundó. Las gaviotas se hicieron dueñas de ese instante, sobrevolando por encima de ellos lanzando sus canoros graznidos.

—No funcionaría —constató, firme, mirando al horizonte.

Harry se armó de valentía; al fin Draco parecía tomarle en serio, de modo que esa vez no iba a salirse por las ramas. No, no lo haría antes de que él intentara algo.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

—Tú ni siquiera me gustas, Potter —advirtió, y se levantó, alejándose del lugar.

El moreno observó la delgada y perfecta figura del mago caminando lejos de él; como siempre había ocurrido; como al parecer, debía ser. Expulsó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, de repente se le antojaba muy interesante el agua calma y oscura.

"Bien. Ser rechazado no ha sido tan malo. Se me pasará".

 


	6. 6

Harry observaba a Draco Malfoy y a Luna Lovegood desde algún sitio donde no era contemplado, intrigado por el ritmo de la conversación: no podían estar discutiendo, porque Luna sonreía a veces e incluso le dirigía una mirada de conmiseración al otro. ¿Y si quería marcharse ahora que Ernie había regresado a casa? Días después de la conversación en las rocas, Ernie anunció su marcha; al parecer, Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían, porque no se sorprendieron, y nuevamente se preguntó si volvía a vivir en Hogwarts donde pasaban cosas a su alrededor y él era el último en enterarse.

Al parecer, Ernie, cuya intención siempre había sido quedarse con ellos temporalmente, decidía, dos días atrás, marcharse a casa con su esposa y su otra hija.

"Barshella ya es adulta", le había dicho Hermione, algo impertérrita ante su sorpresa, "no es como si tuviéramos que vigilarla". No, de acuerdo, Ernie tampoco pintaba nada allí, si bien Harry pensó en su compañía constante durante todo el viaje. Y se lamentaba pensando el momento elegido por su ex compañero de colegio. Quizá si se hubiera ido antes, ahora él y Draco...

"¿Qué estoy pensando?", se dijo, aún oculto tras una pared para no ser visto, "Draco me rechazó. Era obvio, no es como si fuese a lanzarse a mis brazos como si yo fuera el amor de su vida". Pero aquellas noches en los pubs... y los juegos de toalla en las mañanas soleadas, y sus pullas, que encerraban ahora una constante pasión. Harry hubiera jurado la existencia de algún vínculo entre ambos, una química rodeándoles en cualquier lugar que ambos frecuentaran juntos. Draco no parecía interesado en las mujeres, no había tratado de ligar con ninguna, aunque tampoco proclamaba a viva voz que prefiriera a los hombres. Quizá su hijo Scorpius...

—Señor Potter...

—¡Joder! —¿es que en esa familia todos se movían a la velocidad de la luz y con un silencio sepulcral? Harry trató de recuperarse del susto, mientras un adolescente Scorpius, de pie ante él, observaba la misma estampa reflejada en los ojos del moreno.

—Perdón, Harry, no quería asustarte —Scorpius pasó a tutearlo, tal como se le había pedido, añadiendo una divertida sonrisa y señalando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te escondes? No es como si hubieras pillado a mi padre con Luna en actitud indecorosa.

Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Ese Scorpius era muy peligroso, a pesar de tener la edad de Albus. Sin embargo, se dijo en cuanto las palabras brotaron de sus labios, él siempre sabía tener un diálogo con un Slytherin.

—¿Es que podría haber una actitud así entre ambos?

—¿Te decepcionaría? —Scorpius lo miraba intensamente, con esos ojos grises, demonios, ese chico llevaba lanzándole miradas de ese tipo durante todo el viaje, miradas que hicieron a Harry notar un bulto en su garganta. Trató de tragar, ¿cómo era posible que el primogénito Malfoy lo intimidara?

—Luna está casada y ella es feliz, así que no...

—No lo decía por Luna, Harry —el moreno frunció el ceño, aún más confundido, pero entonces Scorpius salió de allí y Harry volvió a su cuarto. Lo último que necesitaba era que Draco supiera que ahora andaba espiándolo; esperó que Scorpius no le dijera nada. Aún debía caerle bien, ¿no? Él era el Elegido y todo eso, el chico parecía tener una especie de admiración aún intacta.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició su varita. La varita que hubo arreglado con la Vara de Saúco. Su densidad y peso eran diferentes a aquella con la que derrotó al señor oscuro: la varita de Draco. Por lo que sabía, el rubio se había conseguido otra, porque la de Draco estaba ahora, curiosamente, de exposición en una sala del Ministerio. Seguramente no querría volver a tenerla en sus manos después de haber sido tocada por él...

"Por Merlín, parezco un adolescente despechado. Claro que Draco se consiguió una nueva varita. Sus lealtades cambiaron, y también su mentalidad, él ya no era la misma persona, no hubiera podido blandir de nuevo esa varita".

Diez minutos después, una presencia irritante y familiar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones: Draco Malfoy se acercó a la cama de Ernie y depositó una enorme maleta, que abrió y con un hechizo certero y rápido, envió toda la ropa al armario. Harry pestañeó, curioso, tragando saliva al notar su mirada establecerse durante demasiado tiempo sobre aquellas posaderas.

—Vaya. Es un buen hechizo —el rubio ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, cerró la puerta del armario, colocó la maleta junto a la pared y se marchó.

Harry apretó su varita, furioso.

—Genial. Ahora Draco Malfoy no me habla.

* * *

En la cena, Luna y Ron hablaban de ciertos objetos muggles y contrastaban su veracidad con Hermione, mientras Albus, Rose y Scorpius entablaban una conversación sobre el origen de Hogwarts. Los chicos de Luna charlaban con James sobre algunas travesuras vividas en el colegio, mientras Barshella reía y parecía adorar a su chico con la mirada. Draco estaba callado y sombrío, y él no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a que el buen rollo vacacional se esfumase de un plumazo. Poco después, James y Barshella informaron que saldrían a pasear por la playa, y Lorcan y Lysander se fueron a jugar con Albus, Rose y Scorpius un juego de magos. Harry aún no entendía cómo Draco podía comer en la misma mesa que Ron y no burlarse de él. Sabía bien el desprecio aún no disimulado hacia los Weasley; al parecer algo sospechaba respecto a su hijo y Rose, aunque no se pronunciara.

"Tampoco es como si fuera a hablar conmigo de ello", se rindió Harry, y se unió al juego de los chicos para entretenerse.

—Bueno, chicos, voy a dormir, estoy molido —informó Harry levantándose.

—Estás viejo, papá —se burló Albus, ensanchando esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a él. Se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente, y Albus protestó—. Eres un pegajoso. Ni siquiera mamá me besa tanto.

Scorpius, tras recoger las fichas de la mesa, añadió:

—No seas idiota, Al. Está bien que tus padres te muestren afecto. Mi madre también es muy cariñosa, y lo prefiero así —el moreno lo miró, estupefacto. ¿Pues no le hacía confesiones ahora? Ese chico nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

—Son formas de ser —intervino Rose, la inteligente e intrépida Ravenclaw, con las manos en las caderas—. Que no te besen no quiere decir que no te quieran. Mi padre es bastante rancio, pero nos demuestra su cariño de otra manera.

Harry sonrió. Sí, Ron no era muy dado al afecto, salvo con él y Hermione; ni siquiera a sus hermanos les prodigaba mucho contacto físico, ¿por qué sería? ¿Quizá por los peligros compartidos? La Sala de Menesteres. Draco le había abrazado entonces, en un instante en el que parecía fuera de sí. Seguramente, Draco no era consciente de cuánto lo apretaba sobre la escoba; aún recordaba el dolor en sus costillas. Y lo extrañaba. Llevaba unos días deprimido y nostálgico, ¿por qué se había fijado en ese rubio inalcanzable? No iban a tener otro final diferente a la separación, el mundo no tejía intrincados encuentros para parejas tan dispares.

Rose le besó cariñosamente en la mejilla y Harry la respondió, no sin antes escuchar cómo la muchacha le susurraba al oído "no cambies, Harry". Ese fue todo el ánimo que necesitó para ir a la cama de buen humor.

Harry se despertó, sobresaltado. Agarró su varita de forma inconsciente; aún la guardaba bajo la almohada; era difícil deshacerse de ciertos hábitos. Se incorporó enseguida cuando vio una figura entrar y ejecutó un  _Lumos_  entre la oscuridad: una figura familiar y totalmente vestida de negro se tapó la cara con los brazos.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, vas a quemarme las retinas! —Harry bajó la varita, notando su corazón acelerarse.

—Ah... eres tú —Draco volvió a ir hacia el armario y pronunció un hechizo. Inmediatamente después, unas ropas acudieron a sus manos; las dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse las que llevaba puestas. Harry miró la varita, aún en sus manos. No le había lanzado ningún  _Confundus_ , ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Draco estaba quitándose la ropa delante de él?—. Ah... ¿qué haces?

Esta vez, Draco se volvió; aún llevaba los pantalones.

—Quiero dormir. ¿Es muy raro que quiera quitarme la ropa de la calle para dormir? —oh, vaya, seguía de mal humor.

—¿Vienes de la calle? ¿No es un poco tarde?

—Soy mayor de edad, Potter, no un ridículo adolescente —le espetó el rubio, deshaciéndose de la prenda. Unos deliciosos y apretados slips blancos se ajustaban a su cuerpo, aunque Harry no podía verlo en todo su esplendor; la habitación estaba a oscuras; mejor, se dijo, y se tapó con las sábanas de nuevo. No quería discutir, y definitivamente, no quería saber nada más de ese idiota redomado.

El sol se filtraba a través de las vaporosas cortinas del cuarto; Harry suspiró, aún sin abrir los ojos. Dormir sin pesadillas era tan maravilloso... y allí, junto a la costa, de noche, el calor no era un estorbo para descansar. Desperezándose, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con enormes orbes verdes, limpias y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Papá, eres el último. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

Harry se giró, llevándose las sábanas consigo: la cama debía estar gloriosamente deshecha a esas alturas, el moreno deseó deshacerlas de otra manera que no fuese dormir. Albus se colocó sobre él y pronto se enzarzaron en una batalla de cosquillas; las risas llenaron el cuarto, hasta entonces silencioso y tácito. Un muchacho rubio apareció y sonrió al verlos.

—¡Scor, ayúdame a levantar a papá! Quiere estar todo el día en la cama, ¡ja,ja,ja,ja!

El rubio dudó un momento antes de coger a Harry por las piernas y depositarlo en el suelo con suavidad. Las piernas del Elegido estaban increíblemente duras, los entrenamientos de los aurores no debían ser cualquier cosa.

* * *

En la playa, desde que Ernie se marchó, Draco Malfoy se alejaba del grupo; ya no reía con Harry, ni jugaba con su toalla, ni le fastidiaba. Era tan obvio que Hermione se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Malfoy? —susurró la chica a Harry mientras este leía El Quisquilloso, apoyado en el codo y aparentemente divertido por los chistes. El moreno alzó la vista, y toda alegría se esfumó de su rostro.

—Malfoy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, no sé a qué viene esa sorpresa.

Harry volvió a hundir su cabeza en la lectura mientras Hermione lo observaba.

—Te gusta —cuando Harry alzó la vista, era Hermione quien miraba al infinito—. No hacías estupideces desde que te gustaba Cho y te he visto mirándole en la mesa más de lo necesario.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón. Si ella se había dado cuenta… no quería que sus hijos supieran nada; Albus tenía esa sensibilidad de notar cosas alrededor y el adolescente Malfoy probablemente, también. ¿Y si ambos se enteraran de algo así? Tal vez se acabarían las vacaciones para todos; quizá el próximo en marcharse fuera ese rubio caliente. Decidió cerrar el periódico; de nada serviría llevarle la contraria a Hermione; al menos, agradeció que hubiera sacado el tema cuando los demás estaban bañándose en la playa o paseando, o jugando a las raquetas muggles, como su sobrina Rose y Albus.

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver que me guste para que adopte ese comportamiento de aislarse de todo el mundo?

—Bueno, es obvio que un cambio de comportamiento tan repentino justo cuando comenzaba a entrar en el círculo es debido a alguna acción; y a nosotros, Malfoy solo nos habla lo justo.

—Se habrá enfadado con su hijo —resolvió Harry, molesto, con cierto tono de rabia.

—Y por eso te evita a ti.

—Yo no le hice nada, demonios —Harry cambió la postura en su toalla—. Solo se lo dije, ¿es que debería haberme quedado callado? Con Draco nunca sabes cómo acertar; si te acercas a él te rechaza, sin embargo se atreve a hacer bromas conmigo; salimos a tomar algo a un pub y de repente está de lo más solícito; volvemos a casa y me insulta. Hermione, te agradecería que, si supieras cómo llevarle, me escribieras una redacción de esas que tanto esfuerzo ponías en Hogwarts. Porque, sinceramente, para mí es un enigma.

—No diré que es fácil de entender, porque mentiría; pero Harry, ¿cuándo te han gustado a ti las cosas fáciles? Creo que precisamente te atrae por su compleja personalidad. Acuérdate de lo que estudiamos en clases de Astrología: los géminis tienen cambios de humor sin causa aparente.

—¿Y esto no podría ser un cambio de humor? —quiso saber, apartando el periódico a un lado.

—No. Sus cambios de humor duran poco y con este ya van tres días en los que ni siquiera te insulta.

Harry la miró a través de sus gafas de sol. Si eso fuese así, ¿por qué se habría mudado a la cama que utilizó Ernie? A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba un pelo dormir en el mismo sitio donde hubiese dormido alguien... un momento... ¿quizá sí le apetecía dormir en la cama de Ernie por algún motivo?

—¡Arrrgh! —se desesperó, despeinándose—. Si no me quiere ni ver no entiendo por qué se ha mudado a mi cuarto: podría haber echado a Albus de su cuarto y haberlo enviado conmigo.

—Albus y Scorpius son adolescentes. Necesitan su espacio.

—Albus es mi hijo, y no es la primera vez que duermo con él.

No hubo tiempo para más; James y Scorpius llegaron junto a los gemelos Scamander y se tumbaron en las toallas para jugar a las cartas, y Harry y Hermione formaron equipo con ellos. Poco después volvieron a la casa a tomar té. Harry estaba derrengado y decidió subir a echarse un poco; no había contado con la presencia del rubio Malfoy, y ambos se chocaron a la salida.

—Perdona —se disculpó el moreno enseguida.

—No sé para qué tienes esas gafas si no ves, Potter —anda, mira, un insulto. Malfoy no estaba tan grave de lo suyo, a pesar de todo—. ¿Te ríes? ¿Te hacen gracia mis insultos?

—Es que pensaba que no me hablabas —dijo el otro sin rodeos, y Draco hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

—¿Sabes qué dice mi hijo?

Harry parpadeó. No se habría chivado de haberle espiado el otro día, ¿no?

—Scorpius dice que conocerte merece la pena; que todo lo patoso que eres no hacen sino mostrarte más encantador. A veces me pregunto si es hijo mío.

El moreno sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sobre todo al notar ese deje de tristeza en la cara del otro.

—Bueno. Me alegra saber que en la historia de los Malfoy al menos uno de ellos fue capaz de sentir aprecio por mí. Siempre he dicho que mi hijo elige bien sus amistades, pero ahora estoy seguro de eso —y se giró para toparse con su cómoda cama, sin darse cuenta que Draco lo observaba con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

Harry sabía que oír halagos de un Malfoy era extraño, y se preguntó si la amistad con Albus había influido en la opinión de Scorpius. Obviamente, ni los Greengrass ni los Malfoy le habrían animado a sentir aprecio por el héroe, por lo que debía ser gracias a Albus y quizás a Rose. Por Merlín, si Scorpius estaba saliendo con una Weasley y adoraba a Harry Potter amenazaba el gran imperio Malfoy de decenas de generaciones. De repente, tuvo cierta simpatía por el chico, al convertirse sin duda en la oveja negra de la familia.

 


	7. 7

Cuando se reunieron para ir al minigolf, atracción propuesta por Scorpius Malfoy, no tuvieron más remedio que ir en coche. Después de una fuerte discusión entre Scorpius Malfoy y su padre, se repartieron para ir en dos coches. Los Malfoy entraron en el vehículo conducido por Harry, que a su vez llevaba a Luna y a los gemelos Scamander, gracias a un hechizo de amplitud ejecutado por Hermione, muy acostumbrada a hacerlo debido a la numerosidad de la familia cuando decidían hacer excursiones en coche. Y Harry conducía en silencio, escuchando las voces de los chicos en la parte de atrás. Luna, sentada tras él, disfrutaba el paisaje, aún cubierto por la luz que daría paso al atardecer. Draco, de copiloto, se aferraba al cinturón de forma desesperada, como si temiera salir volando en cualquier giro. Al arrancar, el moreno no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que apagó inmediatamente pero no pudo evitar ser notada por Draco.

—¿Te diviertes a mi costa, Potter?

El moreno decidió no replicar, bastante les había costado convencerle de subir a uno de los dos vehículos con la promesa de no matarse o ser herido gravemente. Poco a poco, sin embargo, notó que su respiración se tranquilizaba, y por algún motivo, Harry empezó a sentirse también más relajado, y su mente hizo desaparecer a los viajeros de la parte de atrás, recreando un paseo donde solo ellos dos miraran en la misma dirección, uno junto a otro, en silencio, compartiendo un momento cotidiano. El viaje no fue demasiado largo; al llegar a las canchas donde otras familias y grupos tenían su reserva para ese u otros deportes, Harry se apeó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Draco, quien trataba de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, sin éxito.

—Deja, lo haré yo —trató de no reírse, por Merlín, y cuando se inclinó todo el aroma del rubio abotargó sus sentidos, irrigando esa torpeza hacia sus manos, manipulando el cierre con poco tino. Si ahora se giraba estaría a milímetros de su rostro, de su aliento, de sus labios...

—Los he visto más rápidos —afortunadamente, aquella observación le sacó de un trance eterno, y se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón y a alejarse de él para dejarle salir. El rubio incluso le puso las manos en el pecho para empujarlo, y Harry no pudo aguantar más y las encerró con una de las suyas.

—¿Estás bien? —la mirada de Draco, salvaje y rabiosa, le excitó más de lo que creía posible. Aún no podía creer cómo llevaba cuatro días compartiendo ese cuarto sin haberlo violado.

—Me debes una, maldito. Solo hago esto por mi hijo.

—Claro. Me encanta ver tu esfuerzo, Draco, de verdad —Harry le sonrió y se separó de él para unirse a Luna. Ron y los demás ya habían llegado y cuando se encontraron, todos llevaban sus palos para golpear la pequeña pelota. Tras recibir unas instrucciones detalladas y necesarias por parte de ambos Malfoy de cómo inclinarse, coger el palo, la presión sobre él, el ángulo, la rapidez, y tantísimas otras cosas en las que Harry se perdió desde el principio, comenzaron a divertirse. Scorpius, con los jóvenes, corregía la posición colocándose tras ellos, o dando breves indicaciones con las manos de cómo debían golpear. Harry se retiró al baño para mojarse la cara después de imaginar con detalles escabrosos cómo Draco se colocaba tras él y le ayudaba a menear otro palo. El rubio, vestido con ropas muggles de punto adheridas a su piel no hizo nada de eso. Sí se dedicó a comentar, sin embargo, la nulidad de sus aptitudes; hasta se atrevió a hacer un chiste acerca de ser pasivo por no saber introducir el palo en el agujero que Harry encontró gracioso; sinceramente, ser pasivo con Draco no podría importarle menos, aunque quizá él desconocía su graciosa versatilidad en ese campo.

Quienes sí parecían estar disfrutando y además eran buenos aprendiendo eran Lorcan y Lysander. Luna aseguraba que era su primera vez en un minigolf, pero parecían haberse adaptado de forma inmediata a los movimientos, y lanzaban la bola con movimientos seguros y precisos, quedando en los primeros puestos. Ron lo encontró muy interesante, aunque no lo cambiaría por el ajedrez mágico, y definitivamente, Hermione ya lo había probado con resultados dentro de la media.

El moreno notaba la incomodidad de Ron cuando Scorpius se acercaba demasiado a Rose, rozándola deliberadamente; a pesar de su comedido comportamiento, entre ambos parecía haber cierta química extraña difícil de ignorar.

"Es una suerte que entre Draco y yo no haya nada de eso, o nuestros hijos pondrían el grito en el cielo", pero casi quedó como una afirmación más para intentar convencerse a sí mismo.

El camino de vuelta se hizo más ameno, sobre todo porque Scorpius se sentó de copiloto y no paró de preguntarle a Harry cómo funcionaba "ese trasto". De vez en cuando, Draco y Luna charlaban, sentados atrás, pero el resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

—Gracias, Harry, creo que le tengo menos miedo al coche —confesó el rubio al bajarse del vehículo.

—Me alegra oír eso. La próxima vez subes con Ron, y así puedes decirme quién lo lleva mejor.

—No necesito subir con el señor Weasley para saber eso, sinceramente —ambos rieron, y un poco más allá, Draco los miró, molesto. Entraron a la casa para ayudar en la cocina o a poner la mesa. Apenas quedaban tres días para volver, y aunque Harry deseaba que aquellas vacaciones fueran eternas, volver a su cotidianidad le haría bien, ayudándolo a estar más centrado y menos preocupado por aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer sin control, sin permiso.

Tras la cena, Hermione, Ron y Luna se quedaron a charlar en los sofás del salón. Lorcan, Lysander y Albus subieron a dormir, estaban agotados. James y Barshella —que compartía cuarto con Luna—, también optaron por elegir la cama. Scorpius, Rose y Draco parecían haber salido, y Harry acompañó las charlas de sus amigos durante varios minutos hasta excusarse para salir. Al traspasar la puerta se topó con Rose, que volvía con Scorpius de alguna parte.

El moreno fue asaltado por un abrazo impulsivo de Rose y una sonrisa del primogénito Malfoy. Parecían felices.

—Perdonad, chicos. Rose, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo? —la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de ella mientras Scorpius le sugería pasear por la playa porque hacía una noche agradable y acto seguido entraba a casa sin cuestionar nada. Se apartaron un poco, colocándose entre los matorrales y rosales que adornaban la entrada, mientras la luna los bañaba con el brillo de Agosto y la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Pero tío, ¿cómo te despeinas tanto? —rió la joven, tratando de romper la tensión existente.

—No lo sé, es una herencia bastante molesta, ¿no crees? —se hizo un silencio pesado e incómodo. A Harry nunca le había resultado difícil hablar con Rose de cualquier cosa, pero inmiscuirse en su vida no resultaba agradable—. El chico Malfoy te gusta, ¿no? Os vi besaros hace unos días.

Rose se puso la mano en la boca de forma inmediata y Harry alzó la mano, tranquilizándola.

—No he dicho nada a nadie, ni tampoco me molesta. Pero sí me sorprendí y... —asomó una sonrisa inevitable—. Solo quiero saber si te trata bien.

—Tío, siento que tengas aún esos prejuicios contra los Malfoy, pero conozco a Scorpius desde hace tiempo, desde que entré en Hogwarts, y Albus y yo hemos pasado muchas tardes con él. Él te admira, Harry, pero no lo demuestra abiertamente. Y me gusta. Mucho. Creo que vamos en serio.

Harry recordó que a él también le pareció ir en serio con Ginny en su momento, pero posteriormente, todo se rompió de forma desastrosa y no quería esa vida para Rose. Sentía un aprecio especial por ella, la consideraba una hija más, igual que al pequeño Hugo; obviamente, no podía decirle nada de eso, porque para Rose, en ese instante, no cabía en su corazón otra persona diferente a Scorpius Malfoy. Al parecer, algo habría en ambos para haberse unido de ese modo y él no era nadie para destruir las ilusiones de una jovencita.

—Me alegra oír eso. Tanto si sale bien como si sale mal... solo quería que supieras que estaré a tu lado.

—¡Oh, tío! —Rose volvió a abrazarle, esta vez visiblemente emocionada, le dio las gracias por su comprensión, volvió a decirle "no cambies" y subió a su habitación con energías renovadas, dejando al moreno caminando hacia la playa.

El sonido de las olas era tan tranquilizador. Si cerraba los ojos, se dormiría inmediatamente. A pesar de la brisa, Harry tenía calor, así que se desprendió de su camiseta y volvió a tumbarse. Las estrellas titilaban con prisa, como si supieran que el sol las engulliría en unas horas; se escuchaban grillos cantores en las inmediaciones, algunos apagados por el constante ir y venir de las olas. No sabía por qué había decidido bajar a la playa. De hecho, llevaba las llaves del coche para darse una vuelta, quizá para dejarse caer por algún pub donde pudiera tener sexo con algún mago, pero al final desistió; no era buena idea irse a la cama con alguien mientras su pensamiento evocaba a otra persona. Y es que, salvo como distracción, de nada le servía un polvo rápido y sin complicaciones para después volver a donde pertenecía. Y Harry sabía que había muchas formas de desfogar su necesidad, y una de ellas era el deporte. Agradecía los constantes entrenamientos de aurores, y esa noche, a falta de eso se le ocurrió una idea: la playa estaba desierta y esperó que nadie se escandalizase por ello y que no existiera ninguna ley que prohibiera nadar desnudo. Dejó los pantalones junto a la camiseta, se aseguró de que la llave estuviera bien guardada en el bolsillo y se desprendió de los calzoncillos y las gafas para correr rápidamente hacia el agua; sin embargo, estaba helada, y tuvo que parar su carrera para poder acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Después, el agua le cubrió y tras unos minutos decidió sumergirse por completo. Nadar solo y en mitad de un pozo oscuro quizá arrancase temor; para Harry era excitante, y después de haber pasado tantos peligros, de vez en cuando asumir algún riesgo en su vida diaria era bienvenido. Recordó cuando se tiró en paracaídas con Ginny; ambos seguían siendo jóvenes y solteros y la adrenalina les recordaba que estaban vivos, que habían sobrevivido a una guerra, aunque ser mago era mil veces más excitante y absolutamente nada podía compararse.

Después de varias brazadas y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a quedarse frío, Harry salió del agua: la luna seguía iluminando la playa y al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había moros en la costa hasta estar casi a diez metros del extraño. El hombre estaba mirándolo, pero ya no tenía sentido avergonzarse cuando le había visto en todo su esplendor. Se dirigió hacia su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se la puso, desechando el agua sobrante de su cabello en la arena para evitar mojarse la ropa. Al ponerse las gafas vio al extraño mirando hacia el horizonte. Harry lo reconoció enseguida y se acercó, estupefacto.

—¿Draco?

—Tenías que dar un espectáculo, ¿no, Potter? —el rubio no le miraba, y parecía enfadado, pues su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¿Un espectáculo? ¿A quién? ¿A ti? —el moreno no podía más que asombrarse; la playa había estado desierta y de saber que el rubio prepotente le haría una escena solo porque le apeteciera nadar desnudo se lo habría pensado dos veces; ahora se sentía furioso—. Estaba solo.

—Es evidente que tus gafas no están bien graduadas —pero bueno, ¿a qué venían estos insultos gratuitos sin causa aparente? De repente, Draco parecía haber rejuvenecido quince años, parecía volver a ser aquel imbécil de la escuela y él no estaba para tonterías. Con lo bien que se había quedado tras el baño…

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —echó a andar, aún con sus zapatillas en la mano, cuando la voz del otro le hizo girarse.

—Oh, no te vas. Tú no te vas. No vas a dejarme así —antes de que Harry se preguntara si ese "así" se refería a dejarlo solo o quizá tenía que ver con el bulto asomando entre sus pantalones, Draco le agarró la mano y la acercó a su paquete. Antes de que el moreno pudiese mover sus dedos para acariciarlo, Draco anunció—. Te odio, Potter.

El movimiento le pilló por sorpresa: pensando que lo alejaría de él, Harry se quedó congelado hasta notar los fríos labios del chico mordiendo su cuello de forma exquisita, notando el cabello del otro cosquilleándole en la mejilla. La excitación lo asaltó, dejando caer las zapatillas para atraer a Draco hacia su cuerpo, quien a su vez deslizó uno de sus brazos alrededor del tronco de Harry, en un medio abrazo, mientras su otra mano apretaba la camiseta mojada.

—Estás salado —musitó el rubio pasando la lengua por el cuello, y ambos conectaron las miradas.

—Quiero follarte —jadeó el moreno, con los ojos nublados por el deseo. Draco entrecerró los ojos y expresó una sonrisa picarona.

—Oh, no, lo haré yo —ante el silencio y la estupefacción de Harry, Draco añadió—. ¿No protestas? Te hacía por un tipo duro.

—Ahora mismo la posición no puede importarme menos —afianzó su agarre y con la otra mano le retiró un mechón de pelo.

—Qué romántico —Harry se mojó los labios, temiendo aún que el otro cambiara de idea, sintiendo el corazón saltar, aunque sus miradas parecían responder solas, hasta que Draco especificó—. Un polvo. Solo uno, no quiero escenas después. Y por supuesto, nuestros hijos no lo sabrán. NADIE lo sabrá, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió imperceptiblemente, consciente de que estaba siendo manipulado, consciente de que para él jamás sería una sola vez, y que se encontraría deseándole más a menudo. Pero dejarían de verse en tres días, y guardarse las ganas solo sería peor. Observó cómo Draco se agachaba para recoger sus zapatillas en un atento gesto hacia él y tras agarrarlo del brazo nuevamente, se desaparecieron para compartir esa habitación que ahora era suya, que ahora no recibía a ningún otro huésped salvo a ellos. Tras cerrar la puerta y echar un hechizo de privacidad, Harry se lanzó hacia él, empotrándolo para besarlo con desesperación, ajeno a algunas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su camiseta. Apretó los hombros del rubio quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero se sentía tan duro que si ahora lo rechazaba sería capaz de forzarlo; de hecho, empujó con su cadera hacia él para hacerlo partícipe de su ansiedad. Su boca atacó el lóbulo de la oreja, donde mordisqueó a conciencia, mientras sentía las manos de Draco vagar sobre su espalda, tocando constantemente, enviándole descargas de placer.

—Oh, joder, cómo me pones.

Draco sofocó una risa.

—Me lo dice el tío que acaba de salir desnudo del mar cual dios Neptuno…

—Tú ya me has visto... ahora quiero verte a ti —comandó Harry, pero después decidió que no le importaba si le acusaba de exhibirse si ese iba a ser el resultado. Se deshizo de la camisa, arrojándola a sus pies y procedió a quitarle a Draco su fina camiseta de seda. Draco lo miraba de forma indescriptible y cuando Harry se dio cuenta, lo besó con dulzura, como si realmente fuera su pareja, gesto que el rubio recibió con extrañeza.

—¿Tienes pensado besarme más veces?

—Todas las que pueda —se sinceró él desprendiendo la camisa del cuerpo del otro—, ¿no te gusta?

—No puedo pensar —Harry rió, y lo apartó de la puerta para llevarlo a la cama.

—Yo sin embargo quiero que me odies mucho. Ódiame, Draco —y volvió a besarlo. Después se giró hacia el cuarto—. ¿Tu cama o la mía?

Draco, visiblemente despeinado y con la respiración entrecortada miró a uno y otro lado, tratando de decidir.

—Transfiguraría una más grande, pero no me puedo concentrar en hacer una transfiguración ahora, te follaré aunque sea en el suelo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Tu cama, pues.

Ambos se sacaron los pantalones de forma apresurada. Draco ya tenía la varita en la mano preparado para lubricar a Harry y terminar con esa quemazón eterna de poseer a su rival urgentemente. De hecho, el encontrarse piel con piel les hizo revolverse y volver a jadear: era demasiado intenso. El rubio se incorporó y utilizó su varita.

—¿Qué pasa con los preliminares? —se quejó el moreno, bromeando, al notar la invasión del líquido en toda la zona.

—Lo siento, no aguantaré. Tendrá que ser glorioso y salvaje, Potter.

—No es que me queje, pero… entra despacio, ¿quieres? Llevo tiempo sin practicar —Draco murmuró algo así como "estúpido celibato Gryffindor" pero Harry juraría haberle visto sonreír al enterarse de ese detalle.

—El slytherin que hay en mí dejará que sufras solo lo necesario —Harry volvió a empujarlo hacia él para besarlo y aprovechó para revolverle el cabello: Draco despeinado era todo un reclamo sexual.

—El gryffindor que hay en mí te lo agradece… oh, ¡joder, espera! —Draco se detuvo unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, como si aquel gesto le costara un mundo, apoyado a ambos lados de Harry, sobre el colchón, tratando de evocar a alguien desagradable, sin mucho éxito. La escena de un Harry sometido debajo de él, el vicio personificado en su rostro y esperándole a él, a él y no a otro, catapultó a Draco a la más acuciante necesidad y volvió a empujar—. Podemos cambiar la postura…

—¡No! No… —alargó las manos para cogerse a los brazos de él. No. No quería ninguna otra posición diferente: si solo iba a ser esa vez, quería tener todos los sentidos sobre el rubio, aunque sospechase de la poca duración del acontecimiento. Notó cómo el rubio se empujaba aún más en él y paraba de nuevo. Soltó todo el aire acumulado en los pulmones y cerró los ojos: incluso aunque fuera doloroso, no pararía. Lo quería a él, ahora. Draco, sin embargo, no debía pensar lo mismo, porque liberó una de sus manos para encerrar el miembro de Harry, aún erecto entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para darle mayor acceso. Pronto, ambos establecieron un ritmo cadencioso, perdidos en sus sentimientos, placeres y ausencia de pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando pronunciaron sus nombres con vehemencia, con necesidad, con anhelo, regados por caricias espontáneas surgidas de lo más profundo de cada uno. Los jadeos llenaron el cuarto y a pesar de la incomodidad y estrechez de la cama del auror, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a quejarse del lugar y el momento elegidos. Harry, que aún creía vivir una ilusión, trataba de captar la mayor parte de imágenes y olores para atesorarlas después. Draco, más comedido, temía revelar cualquier información que saliera de su corazón, y no de su mente. Pronto entenderían que aquella pasión vertida necesitaría manifestarse en más de una sola noche.

 


	8. 8

Cuando Harry despertó, Draco aún dormía. No estaban pegados ni abrazados pero habían dormido en la misma cama. Harry lo miró intensamente: la respiración regular del rubio, su hermoso rostro en las lides del sueño, su pelo cayendo por la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos. Se puso duro solo de pensar en lo sucedido. Harry se sentía gloriosamente dolorido y lo único que pensó es cuánto echaría de menos el tener a Draco alrededor, aunque no hubiesen hablado demasiado y sí se hubieran insultado muy a menudo. Se alegró de que existieran esas calenturas imprevistas, esas calenturas que con las chicas solían convertirse en problemas después, y que con Draco no lo sería. Aprovechó para reforzar el hechizo de privacidad y por si acaso también el de insonorización por si su acompañante se levantaba con ánimos para continuar. Incluso le dio tiempo a dormir un poco más hasta notarlo moverse.

—Buenos días —Harry creyó haber oído las palabras más maravillosas del mundo. Joder, estaba colado por ese idiota, que ahora lo miraba desde su posición y se incorporaba.

—Muy buenos, desde luego —se apresuró a responder.

—¿Ha entrado alguien?

—Renové el hechizo hace una media hora —explicó Harry, y notó al otro levantarse de la cama.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo, en su urgencia. Por si acaso, Harry le agarró el brazo y le plantó un beso cálido en los labios. Sabía que cuando volviera, ya no sería suyo.

—Qué besucón eres, Potter.

El moreno se estiró en todo su esplendor, dejando ver su trabajado abdomen y los músculos de sus brazos apoyando la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado, llámame Harry o sospecharán —bromeó.

Si Harry había pensado en un posible aislamiento del rubio hacia él o alguna especie de trato despectivo o incluso cierta ignorancia, se equivocó totalmente. Draco pasó a hablarlo educadamente, como cualquier otro miembro de la casa, dejó los insultos y se integró más en el grupo. Hermione volvió a interrogarle, pero Harry tenía una promesa y no iba a contar nada a nadie. Siguieron saliendo a la playa, compartiendo comidas y cenas, bromeando con sus hijos y jugando con ellos. Todo se volvió demasiado cotidiano y ninguno había tocado el tema. Todo ese tiempo, Harry había querido robarle algún beso, sobre todo porque ambos parecían estar cómodos en compañía y en ocasiones se rozaban al caminar, y uno siempre parecía saber dónde estaba el otro; sin darse cuenta, se estaban escuchando sin palabras, sin gestos, con la energía, creando un vínculo invisible que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Y así llegó el último día.

—No te lo he preguntado antes, pero, ¿por qué te mudaste a este cuarto? —interrogó Harry mientras ambos recogían su ropa y la metían en la maleta.

—Aparecieron más bundimun. Luna me recomendó mudarme aquí porque Ernie ya no estaba —y se volvió para chocarse con la ya familiar mirada del moreno—. No te iba a dejar disfrutar una habitación a ti solo.

De modo que sobre aquello trataba esa conversación con Luna... ahora encajaban las cosas. Luna quizá pensó en la negativa de Malfoy a trasladarse junto a Harry y seguro que le tomó horas convencerle. Benditos bundimun, pues.

—Me gustó más compartirla contigo —se le escapó, quizá demasiado apresuradamente.

Draco se acercó a él; la puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba a Ron decirles algo a los chicos.

—Escucha, Potter, nadie puede saberlo. Tengo una reputación que mantener —Y dale. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en no desvelar la noticia? No es que Potter fuese a divulgarlo a _Corazón de Bruja._

—No tengo necesidad de alardear de con quién me acuesto —Draco Malfoy pareció interesado en esa frase. Algo se encendió en su mente, y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Nadie se ha aprovechado de eso? De tu fama, ya sabes. ¿Nadie ha querido anunciar a los cuatro vientos que se metió contigo en la cama?

—No. Y si lo hacen, no me importa. En general algunos no se acercan a mí porque tienen miedo de la presión mediática, así que el preocupado no soy yo. Normalmente, me piden discreción, algo que agradezco. Y supongo que nadie es tan tonto como para enredarse en una relación seria conmigo.

Draco siguió recogiendo.

—Ya —el moreno le cogió del brazo, y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

—¿Por eso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por la prensa? Puedo arreglarlo... —Draco trató de quitarle la vista y cuando por fin lo consiguió, el moreno lo apretó contra él, susurrándole en la oreja—. Draco. Podemos vernos en secreto si ese es tu deseo.

Eso no sería justo, se dijo el rubio. Sus hijos acabarían enterándose, ambos tenían familia, Draco quería proteger a Astoria. Se levantaría buen escándalo en los Malfoy si se divulgase esa noticia... Apenado, pero tratando de mostrar frialdad, porque se le daba de miedo, apartó al auror de sus brazos y sentenció:

—Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, quizá podríamos estar juntos.

Harry lo encaró con cierto desdén, molesto.

—Mira, Draco, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tú y yo jamás nos hubiésemos liado. Y ha pasado. Y sé que te gusta estar en mi compañía, aunque a veces te parezca molesto; hemos estado dos días sin pelear, hablando.

—Como adultos, Potter, no como amantes —Harry suspiró, cansado, atrayendo a Draco hacia él, acercó su rostro y le habló muy despacio.

—Dime ahora que no quieres nada conmigo y te dejaré en paz; dime que no quieres repetir lo de la otra noche, dímelo —las respiraciones de ambos se alteraron, las pulsaciones aumentaron, hasta la mirada no parecía querer contemplar otra cosa que no fuera la de la persona de enfrente; desgraciadamente, la puerta se abrió tras un pequeño toque y Rose Weasley apareció algo apresurada. Apenas les dio tiempo a separarse.

—Hum, tío, a Albus se le ha olvidado esta chaqueta en mi habitación, ¿podrías empaquetarla tú? No le veo por ningún lado.

El moreno asintió, tratando de aparentar normalidad, aún con el corazón desbocado. Draco había vuelto a su sitio y en dos minutos arregló su maleta, la redujo con su varita y bajó la escalera.

* * *

El resto de la tarde lo dedicaron a hacer compras. Draco Malfoy se despidió del resto del grupo para comprar unos regalos para Narcissa y Astoria. Él y Harry se habían divorciado el mismo año, pero Draco había cuidado de no salir en la prensa y de desviar cualquier información de su vida privada. Hasta aquel día. El rubio había ido a un local de magos donde se concentraban aquellos que buscaban a otro de su mismo sexo y se obsesionó con un tipo al que le encantaban los negocios. Después de varias semanas y diversas citas, Draco consintió en acostarse con él. Tiempo después, Draco se arrepentiría: el gilipollas le envió una carta de chantaje puro y duro: si él desviaba parte de su capital a su cámara acorazada, mantendría la boca cerrada; si no, su hijito Scorpius sería el primero en saber que su padre era un maricón chupapollas, además de desacreditar a Astoria públicamente. Draco, que no tenía ninguna gana de escándalos públicos, ni de que su relación con Astoria se estropeara, después de que acordaran vivir en la mansión pero tener vidas separadas solo por Scorpius, quien, con ocho años, era demasiado pequeño para esos escándalos, accedió.

Fue difícil ocultar todo a papá Lucius, que seguía administrando las inversiones de la familia, y Draco tuvo que explicar por qué había desaparecido una suma rimbombante de galeones; Draco no podía pedir ayuda a ninguno de sus amigos, porque Lucius exigiría conocer la supuesta inversión, y además conocía a todo el mercado. Fue toda una suerte que aquel día encontrase por casualidad a Ernie Macmillan en Gringotts, quien había heredado una suma de dinero y buscaba un plan de inversiones y ahorros para multiplicar los galeones. Draco le ofreció ser su asesor financiero a cambio de pedirle representar un papel y Ernie aceptó. De ese modo pudo presentar a Lucius una jugada falsa de la que Macmillan era el ganador. Ernie jamás preguntó a Draco su verdadero motivo, pero consiguió un estupendo asesor financiero y Draco pudo esconder esa horrible razón, y desde entonces, Draco Malfoy apoyaba a Macmillan en todo lo que necesitara. Ernie, por su parte, hablaba maravillas de las aptitudes financieras de Malfoy junior a otros magos, algo que ayudaba, sin duda, a limpiar el apellido, tan castigado en el pasado.

A Draco le resultaba tan irónico al pensarlo: un hufflepuff le había sacado del atolladero. Y claro, como si el destino quisiera joderle más, le ponía en su camino al auror caliente del Ministerio, con quien Draco había tenido alguna que otra fantasía, correspondiéndole y accediendo a sus premisas. Porque si había alguien más adecuado para comprenderlo, para estar de acuerdo y para no tener ganas de difamarlo, solo podía ser el idiota gryffindor con su complejo de héroe. Draco estaba seguro de que si le decía quién era el imbécil que lo humilló, Potter iría varita en mano a ejecutar alguna maldición oscura sobre el capullo, aunque le costara una multa en el Wizengamot. Algo que, sonrió Draco, no le vendría mal. Quizá sería buena idea contarle eso a Potter, cuando ambos se conocieran mejor. Sí, definitivamente estaba harto de fingir que no le gustaba, ya era hora de alegrar su cuerpo y a quien no le gustase, que mirase a otro lado. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos iban a tener que verse irremediablemente por la sincera amistad de Albus y Scorpius. Maldita sea, estaba condenado, eligiera lo que eligiera, el auror pasearía por esa mansión; solo debía elegir si le cerraba la puerta en casa después de haber dejado a su hijo en Malfoy Manor o se lo llevaba a su despacho para follarlo una y otra vez sobre la mesa de roble macizo.

* * *

Scorpius le dijo que se encontrarían de nuevo a las nueve de la noche en el lugar de culto llamado  _Notre-Dame de la Garde_. La basílica es uno de los edificios más representativos de la ciudad y se sitúa en el punto más álgido. La leyenda dice que la Virgen de bronce erigida guarda la ciudad desde lo alto. Desde ahí, y tras contemplar la basílica, cogerían el traslador hacia casa.

Cuando Draco inició el dificultoso ascenso a la zona estaba anocheciendo. Menos mal que había reducido los paquetes comprados, o hubiera sido catapultado hacia el puerto por su peso. Seguramente, los jóvenes habían disfrutado mucho del hermoso paseo y las vistas desde allí. Era uno de los lugares favoritos del rubio. Al llegar arriba vio varios muggles haciéndose fotos. Se apartó un poco de ellos porque no quería que le pidieran que manejara el cacharro ese y se quedó a esperar.

—¡Eh, Draco! —vaya, menos mal que Potter estaba allí. Eso significaría que los chicos no andaban lejos. Trató de no mirarle a los ojos, de ser parcial, a pesar de que Harry tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos. ¿Los chicos? —Harry lo miró, confundido.

—Vengo solo. Me dijeron que viniese a recogerte.

Ambos se miraron, sin entender. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pero Albus me dijo…

—Scorpius me dejó bien claro que nos encontraríamos todos aquí…

Draco cerró los ojos y de pronto entendió todo. Suspiró, se dejó caer en el borde parcialmente amurallado del lugar. Sus piernas quedaron colgando debido a la considerable altura hasta el suelo. El viento los arrulló porque era dueño y señor de aquella colina, alejando el calor arrojado durante los veraniegos días de esa época del año.

Harry se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?

—Estoy sofocado —admitió el chico—, voy a descansar, la subida es mortal.

Harry señaló un aparato conocido y bien temido por el rubio.

—He traído el coche.

—Ni hablar, no voy a subirme en eso.

Se hizo el silencio. Ambos, uno junto a otro, sintieron el silencio compartido, ese momento en el que sin ninguna pulla, se estaban comunicando con su cuerpo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco preguntó:

—¿Tienes un caramelo? —Harry hurgó entre sus bolsillos y sonrió: cuando uno tenía hijos, siempre llevaba caramelos a mano. Se lo tendió a Draco y esperó que le gustara. No estaba preparado para discutir otra vez con él solo porque el sabor no era de su agrado.

—Draco, ¿te ocurre algo? Desde que viniste al viaje te he notado triste. Bueno, no solo yo, Luna también lo ha notado.

—¿Y qué puedes esperarte de esa loca? —Harry se volvió para rechazar el insulto a favor de su amiga, pero Draco movió la mano en el aire, como restándole importancia—. Luna me cae bien, era una broma.

—Bueno, ¿tiene razón?

—No me pasa nada. Es solo que intento ser el mejor padre para Scorpius, nada más, no quiero que pase lo que yo pasé, ni que nadie nos humille… mierda.

—Tu hijo… se lleva muy bien con los Weasley —tanteó Harry, dudoso de si su némesis sabía sobre la relación entre Rose y Scorpius.

—Es posible que estemos emparentados en un futuro —y lo miró intensamente, aparentemente confuso—, ya lo sabes. A mi hijo le hace gracia la pelirroja Rose Weasley. Nos veremos más a menudo, pero eso no será un problema. No quiero tener prejuicios sobre nadie. Ya no.

—Es muy buen partido —aclaró Harry—, y espero que no digas nada malo contra ella o…

Draco pestañeó, notando una ligera invasión interna. Algo le hacía soltar su lengua repentinamente.

—Mierda, Potter, ¿qué me has dado? Este puto caramelo lleva veritaserum… —Harry fue a decir que dejara de acusarle, que parecía disfrutar haciéndolo, pero entonces recordó  _Sortilegios Weasley_ , y comprobó que llevaba la misma ropa que entonces. Y que ese caramelo era un caramelo de la verdad. Y que tenía la oportunidad de sacarle lo que había deseado—. No puedo creer que haya caído por algo así…

—Draco —le volvió la cara para obligarle a mirarlo. El rubio parecía resignado y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Harry se acercó, despacio, plantándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios; como no fue rechazado, se atrevió a darle otro en los labios. Finalmente, Draco fue quien lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó con pasión desmedida.

—¿Te hago la pregunta o me respondes tú? —sonrió Harry apartándole un mechón del cabello. Draco frunció el ceño, fastidiado y extrañado de que Potter le estuviera tocando el pelo y él lo permitiera—. Draco, ¿te gusto?

El rubio cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar soltar su lengua.

—Sí. Joder, sí, te odio. Eres un jodido slytherin. Seguro que lo has estado planeando todo el viaje —Harry volvió a acariciarlo, divertido.

—Claro que no. Pero me alegra que haya sido así —enlazó las manos del hombre con las suyas y le dijo al oído—. Yo hablaré con los chicos si quieres continuar. Yo quiero. ¿Qué dices?

Draco rió negando con la cabeza, apenas resistiendo el poco veritaserum del caramelo. Después, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y sacó un cromo donde Harry saludaba y se giraba, estableciendo una pose de ataque.

—¿Qué haces tú con un cromo de Harry Potter? —sonrió divertido, como si quisiera aislarse de quien aparecía ahí.

—No es mío. Es de Scorpius. Me dijo que se lo guardara y ahora entiendo por qué —Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué el cromo de Scorpius había acabado en el bolsillo de su amado slytherin?

—Creo que no le caigo tan mal. Podría aceptarme. Draco, dime que sí. Quiero salir contigo, me gustas.

El rubio pareció inflarse ante aquella declaración. Deshizo el agarre de la mano y miró hacia el cromo. Qué ironía. Él pensando en lo mejor para su hijo sin saber que este ya había hecho una elección…

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Mi hijo Scorpius ha estado todo el viaje conspirando para liarme contigo. Y sospecho que tu hijo lo ha alentado. Y también que ha funcionado —y añadió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? Si funciona, será estupendo, y si no, también. No me arrepentiré de esto. Para mí, lo único que importa es ver a mis hijos felices, y si yo hago feliz a Albus y Scorpius estando contigo, no tengo nada más que añadir.

Draco volvió a reír, como si aquella idea fuera una absoluta locura. Pero quizá Harry fuera la respuesta de luz a su mundo de sombras.Y, definitivamente, le importaba una soberana mierda que lo llamaran marica por los pasillos del Ministerio; su adorado auror le cruciaría el culo a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer semejante cosa. Nadie se metería con él sabiendo que el Salvador del Mundo lo protegía. Por Salazar, podría convencer a sus padres de las ventajas de enredarse con ese mestizo. Sonrió, por fin libre de sus ataduras.

—Si Scorpius se equivoca contigo, cometeré filicidio.

—¿Cometerás qué?

—Cállate y bésame, Potter.

Harry no replicó: hacía mucho tiempo que no rompía las reglas y esa parecía ser la mejor noche para ello.

* * *

***Fin***


	9. Epílogo

Un mes antes.

Albus Severus Potter se deslizó en su escoba a toda velocidad: quería mostrarle a Scorpius el amago de Wronski, pero no calculó bien la distancia; en lugar de eso, una caída aparatosa alertó a Scorpius, quien voló inmediatamente a su lado. Desapareciendo tan pronto como sus piernas le permitieron, Scorpius volvió con un estresado Draco Malfoy envuelto en túnicas del Ministerio.

—Por Salazar, ¿a qué jugáis los adolescentes de hoy?

El adolescente alzó la mirada, desafiante y culpable a la vez.

—Fue culpa mía, señor Malfoy. Quise intentar hacer el amago de Wronski porque Scorpius dijo que le parecía fascinante.

Inclinándose tras susurrar algo que sonó como "Potter ha debido transmitir sus genes suicidas a este chico", le examinó la pierna. Albus aulló de dolor.

—Lléveme a San Mungo —pidió Albus—, seguro que es una rotura.

—En mi casa nadie acude a ese sitio si se puede evitar —anunció el señor Malfoy—. Mi abuelo murió allí, viruela de dragón.

—Tranquilo, Albus —el joven Scorpius, con semblante preocupado, le palmeó el hombro—. Mi padre es muy bueno con pociones, me curaba a mí cuando era pequeño.

Albus calló y esperó a ver actuar al señor Malfoy. Mientras, se dedicó a mirar más detalladamente la habitación donde el elfo doméstico lo había llevado apresuradamente: unas columnas de mármol a la entrada y una decoración sobria pero elegante vestían el cuarto, un cuarto tan grande como el comedor de Grimmauld Place de su casa. La mansión debía tener muchos años; a pesar de todo, las balaustradas y demás accesorios se veían antiguos, como si muchas generaciones hubiesen vivido ahí. Era su cuarta visita a la mansión Malfoy y Albus siempre bromeaba con Scorpius diciendo "vives en un museo", y ambos reían ante sus diferencias culturales. Scorpius, aunque algo terco y resabiado, era un buen chico y jamás se había metido con nadie en Hogwarts; parecía tan diferente a su padre... el señor Malfoy, que ahora lo examinaba con profesionalidad, presuroso.

Ordenó al elfo que le pusiera un emplaste oloroso para la herida y se fue para volver poco después con una poción que olía a rayos.

—Vamos, Albus, tómatela, y podremos volver a subir a la escoba —la mirada que lanzó su padre fue de escándalo—. Era broma, padre.

Al término del día, el dolor de Albus había disminuido, y al parecer su hueso estaba sanando rápidamente. Él y Scorpius dormían en un cuarto de dos camas en el ala oeste de la mansión. Astoria aún vivía con ellos, en la parte oeste de la mansión, para que Scorpius los tuviera cerca a ambos, aunque realmente llevaran vidas diferentes.

—Tu padre es muy bueno con las pociones, ¿por qué no trabaja como medimago?

—Creo que le interesa más su trabajo actual, hace muchas horas —aclaró Scorpius desde su cama—. Nada que ver con el cuerpo de aurores, por supuesto.

Albus hizo una mueca de fastidio, ensombrecida por la oscuridad del cuarto.

—Mi padre también hace muchas horas, pero no creo que el trabajo sea tan interesante. Mi hermano James no está de acuerdo, dice que quiere ser auror.

—No me gustaría ser auror. Debes entrenar mucho físicamente y además te pones en peligro demasiado a menudo. Yo preferiría un trabajo más tranquilo.

—Creo que si a mi padre le quitaras su trabajo, se suicidaría. No sabe hacer otra cosa.

—El caso de tu padre es diferente: el nació para eso. Desde muy pequeño estuvo luchando contra la oscuridad, es normal que se le haga algo cotidiano.

Albus se giró para ver bien a su amigo.

—Cuando éramos pequeños recuerdo verle venir antes del Ministerio. Y tomaba té con mamá... pero sobre todo, no trabajaba tanto. Ya no le veo salir por ahí.

Scorpius se giró para encontrarse con los ojos claros de su amigo en la semi oscuridad.

—Mi padre tampoco sale. Ni siquiera a ver a sus amigos; al menos vosotros os veis con los Weasley. La familia de mi madre ve a padre una vez al mes. Después del divorcio parece triste, como si se sintiera culpable. ¿Cuando uno se divorcia se acaba todo? —hubo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Se acababa todo? Cuando uno formaba una familia y el matrimonio se rompía, ¿acaso no quedaba vida después? Qué cruel no poder ser feliz entonces—. ¿Ya no puedes ser feliz con nadie más si tu matrimonio fracasa? Normal que mucha gente no se case...

—En el caso de mi padre no es eso. Creo que le gustaban los hombres antes de casarse con mi madre. Descubrirlo debió ser todo un shock para él. Siempre le dejé claro que le quiero como es, pero desde que lo dejó con mamá solo le he visto una vez llevar a un hombre a casa un fin de semana.

—Oh, sí, "El Profeta" se hizo eco de eso —Scorpius se atusó el cabello para evitar despeinárselo al girarse—. Yo intenté decirle a padre que también me daba igual si él tenía gustos como los del señor Potter, pero me temo que no reaccionó bien. No suele hablar de sí mismo.

Albus se levantó, curioso, como si su idea hubiera sido todo un descubrimiento.

—A lo mejor si tu padre y el mío hablan pueden entenderse. Parece que les ocurre algo similar. Quiero decir, mi padre ha debido hablar con tía Hermione, pero ella es una mujer, no cuenta. Saber que otro hombre tiene esos problemas quizá le haga entender que debe verse con otras personas.

Scorpius se incorporó a su vez, pensativo.

—Dos hombres no hablan de esas cosas, Albus. No si no hay sexo de por medio. Se me ocurre algo mejor: ¿crees que a Harry Potter pueda gustarle mi padre? Físicamente, quiero decir.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dudo. No te ofendas, pero mi padre se fija más en otras cosas.

—¿Y qué? Lo único que tenemos que conseguir es que tengan sexo. Si se liberan y después hablan, quizá encuentren algún punto en común. Y si no... bueno, se lo habrán pasado bien.

Albus se encaminó hacia la cama de su amigo y Scorpius le hizo sitio, gustoso: había un brillo malvado en su mirada.

—Explícame cómo vamos a hacer eso. Nuestros padres se odian, y evitan verse cuando nosotros quedamos en tu casa.

—Tampoco entiendo que se odien, después de todo este tiempo. Eso puede ser una pista, quizá no sean tan indiferentes el uno con el otro.

—A tu padre le gustan las mujeres. Mi padre no es muy femenino —Scorpius echó a reír.

—Creo que eso pasó a la historia. Le he pillado mirando algunas revistas de quidditch.

Ambos se miraron, excitados. ¿De verdad podrían conseguirlo? Solo eran unos adolescentes con una idea loca en su cabeza, y sin embargo, les hacía feliz llevarla a cabo. Albus había oído decir por ahí que en Hogwarts siempre fueron rivales, pero su animadversión mutua parecía haber alcanzado otro escalón, el de la cordialidad, al menos, por el bien de sus hijos.

—Pero no se me ocurre cómo podamos conseguir que ambos estén juntos más de un día —Albus se inclinó hacia su amigo al ver un destello en sus ojos.

—Déjamelo a mí. De repente me voy a poner muy pesado diciendo que vayamos de vacaciones con los Weasley. Mi padre ya se imagina lo de Rose y no sospechará. Y en cuanto a ti, solo tienes que convencer a tu padre de que venga.

—¿Y después? Si viene la tropa Weasley dudo que logren estar solos. Mi padre y mi tío Ron se llevan muy bien y charlan a menudo.

—Albus, tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para que estén juntos.

—Podríamos hacer que compartan habitación.

—Y si no lo conseguimos le diré a mi padre que hay bichos en la suya. Es más, podemos hacer que venga Luna Lovegood. Le contaremos el plan. Nos ayudará, estoy seguro. Y Rose también puede saberlo.

—¿No te parecen muchas personas? —Albus frunció el ceño. No es que no se fiara de su prima Rose ni tampoco de Luna, pero su tía Hermione las captaba al vuelo.

—Será genial, Albus. Además, piensa, unas vacaciones juntos. Yo podré conocer a tu padre, ya que no se deja caer por la mansión Malfoy. Y desviaré toda mi curiosidad por él y mi padre adorándole abiertamente. Ja, ja, ja, ja. El plan cada vez me gusta más.

Albus asintió y extendió su brazo, y ambos sellaron la promesa de hacer felices a sus padres. Nunca imaginaron que fuese a funcionar ni que el universo conspirara para llevar a cabo la idea.

* * *

La cubertería brillaba tanto que parecía nueva; los candelabros repartidos en la gran mesa daban un aire majestuoso a la cena, al igual que las servilletas de satén y las copas cuidadosamente colocadas por los elfos de la mansión. Hermione y Ron Weasley se mostraron comedidos y cuidadosos en su primera comida en la mansión Malfoy; poca conversación, mucha educación y la sensación de estar viviendo en otro mundo. El pastel de riñones estaba delicioso, y las croquetas de jamón fueron la delicia de los chicos. Además, la tarta de manzana con canela cocinada por los elfos como postre les dejó un dulce sabor final. Justo como el que esperaban alcanzar después.

Harry comía silenciosamente, mirando a Draco de vez en cuando, enfundado en una túnica negra con ribetes blancos en las mangas y sentado frente a él. Apenas podía contenerse de mirarlo en demasía. De hecho, entablaba conversación con Ron para evitar su azoramiento. Los chicos parecían más callados que de costumbre, hasta que Scorpius, muy serio, se levantó de la mesa; ataviado con una túnica de mago de gala color bermellón, se aclaró la voz.

—Quiero anunciar algo. En realidad, le pedí a mi padre esta cena porque quiero hacer una petición —sus ojos del color del acero se giraron inevitablemente hacia la pelirroja Rose, quien se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo—. Señores Weasley, como ya saben me gusta su hija Rose. Los Malfoy somos muy tradicionales y querría pedirles su permiso para salir con ella, como novios oficiales.

Harry tosió ante el discurso del muchacho, pero nadie le dio agua. A Hermione parecía hacerle gracia la situación y Ron tenía la boca tan abierta como un buzón. Solo Rose pareció reaccionar, levantándose.

—Por favor, papá, di que sí. Scorpius me trata muy bien y también me gusta —ambos jóvenes se lanzaron una mirada atrevida.

Ron miró a su hija, y por un momento quiso pellizcarse; quizá todo era un mal sueño. Él no podía estar emparentado con los Malfoy ni en un universo paralelo. Miró a Hermione, que, callada, comía postre, mientras los demás observaban, expectantes. Es una suerte que no estuviera James, o ya habría soltado algo.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿no? —la joven se encogió de hombros—. Me encanta cuando me cuentas las cosas.

—Ron, te han hecho una pregunta y esperan tu respuesta —dijo Hermione tan solícita como le fue posible.

Ron observó a Scorpius, preguntándose cuándo ese chico slytherin había sacado el coraje para atreverse a algo así delante de todos. Después, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Draco Malfoy y se imaginó a sí mismo rechazándole y fastidiando así a su antiguo compañero de colegio. Pero Rose, una vez más, lo animó.

—Papá…

Algo violentado por no saber qué responder, Ron expresó:

—Los Weasley no pedimos permiso para salir a la otra familia.

—Solo responde sí o no, Weasley —los ojos fríos de Draco se posaron en él de forma amenazante. Natural, queriendo defender a su vástago.

Ron miró a Harry, buscando un apoyo, pero este no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo.

—Harry… tú también lo sabías… ¿todos lo sabíais en las vacaciones? Harry, creí que éramos amigos.

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, Ron. Yo me enteré en el viaje, no lo sabía tampoco.

Ron calló un instante, aún sin creer que su mejor amigo se había puesto de parte de los Malfoy. La vida te da sorpresas…

—Papá, si no me autorizas seguiré quedando con él y nos veremos como amantes no autorizados… cometeremos aún más locuras porque nos prohiben salir —empezó Rose, y Scorpius sonrió ante su atrevimiento.

—Si necesitas el permiso de un Weasley, supongo que valgo yo. Además, eres mi ahijada —dijo Harry levantándose.

—Por mí podéis salir con quienes queráis, siempre que seáis felices —admitió Hermione, y su hija la abrazó con cariño.

Ron entonces decidió que ninguno de los suyos se pondría de su parte. Él no quería que Rose saliera con ese esnob culto y estirado. Bien, su hija era inteligente, claro, pero un Malfoy… por favor… jamás permitiría que se terminasen las comidas familiares donde su madre ponía tanta comida para todos… pasaba de comer esa comida de diseño, de andar yendo a esa mansión que solo le traía malos recuerdos, donde, ¡por Merlín! Hermione había sido torturada…

—¡Malfoy! —Draco se volvió, algo divertido por la escena; todos estaban tranquilos y Ron parecía contenerse de rabia por no explotar.

—¿Qué?

—No me digas que tú también estás de acuerdo —el pelirrojo abrió la boca, alucinado. Si Malfoy no se alteraba, quizá es porque tampoco parecían ir tan en serio como creía; seguro que el rubio esperaba que se desencantaran pronto—. ¡No sé por qué me preguntáis, entonces!

—¿Ganan los votos por mayoría? —rió Albus, y se levantó para felicitar a su prima y a su mejor amigo. Ron se tapó la cara mientras Rose lo abrazaba y después iba a besar a su novio actual.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh, dadme una venda para los ojos!

—No es agradable tampoco para mí, Weasley —Draco desvió la vista, con una copa de vino en la mano y murmuró—. Esto rompe el patrón de familias Malfoy desde generaciones.

—Pero no es Scorpius quien lo ha roto —sonrió Harry frente a él, ahora divertido. Ron no pareció captar la indirecta, por lo que, aprovechando la tesitura, Draco se alzó y utilizó el tintineo del tenedor contra una de las copas para pedir silencio.

—Ejem. Yo también quiero pedir permiso a los Weasley para…

—¡Hermione está casada y es mía! —rugió Ron, y la chica le dio un codazo.

—Compórtate, Ron —pidió Hermione, y esbozó una sonrisa enorme—. Adelante, Draco. Quiero oírlo.

Y repentinamente, Draco Malfoy se ruborizó.

—Yo… quiero que aceptéis mi relación con Harry.

Rose se tapó la boca tras gritar "¡tío, en serio!" y escapársele una lagrimita; Albus y Scorpius se miraron, satisfechos. Hermione sonreía de medio lado y Harry solo podía mirarlo con adoración. Ron rió a carcajadas.

—Venga, hombre, no gastéis bromas. ¡Harry! —el aludido fue sacado del salón visto y no visto, y mientras Ron recuperaba el aliento y la compostura, miró a su amigo, pura ansiedad reflejada en su cara. Era una broma, pero necesitaba tener la confirmación—. Harry… mira, lo de los chicos puede acabarse en cualquier momento, no me importa, son jóvenes y querrán experimentar. Pero tú… ¡tú tienes treinta y tantos, Harry! ¿Vas a acabar liándote con el hombre que te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio? Es rubio y presuntuoso, es un imbécil, nos odia solo porque tenemos pecas y sus padres te envenenarán cuando se enteren…

Harry asintió, pensativo y muy serio.

—Es genial en la cama, Ron.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaargh mis oídos! —Ron volvió al salón para esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos, con Hermione dándole golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda, mientras alrededor, Rose y Scorpius iban de la mano y Harry y Draco se besaban, por fin. Albus miró a su mejor amigo mientras observaban besarse a sus padres, una estampa a la que se tendrían que acostumbrar.

—Bueno… parece que sí se han entendido, después de todo.

Scorpius los miró detenidamente y su rostro pareció esbozar una extraña mueca.

—Agh. Tu padre parece un reclamo sexual besando al mío. Tápame los ojos o seré el próximo admirador de ambos.

* * *

 

FF_FF

01/08/2012

25/02/2013

 


End file.
